


Fingers Laced to Crown

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Romance, Smut, Undiagnosed/Untreated Mental Illness, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Jongin, the youngest prince of a sunny country, is suddenly swept away to meet his fiancé named Kyungsoo, who is known for being a cold and "mad" military commander and prince. He soon learns that Kyungsoo isn't all that he seems to be.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: royalty!au, romance, slight(?) angst, smut, undiagonosed/untreated mental illness, mentions of past abuse, (more to be added later)

Jongin has never been one to hate change, despite his quiet, introverted nature.

Being the youngest prince of the country of Apriterre, he’s supposed to be a vision of future. He helped better the fields in the West by working with engineers to better farming the crops. And Jongin’s worked with the military to establish peace-making strategies and lessen war, along with his older brothers. Although change can be tough for some who are stuck in their ways, Jongin has believed in change all his life.

And yet, staring out the frosty window of the carriage sled into the white, snowy terrain of Velneique, Jongin hates this change. He lowers his eyes to stare down at his lap again and adjust his fur coat around him. He’s wearing so many layers, and it’s uncomfortable for him. Clenching his mitten-clad hands into fists, he forces himself not to cry for the millionth time since he boarded the first carriage.

 _“I want to go home,”_ Jongin murmurs, sniffling. It’s only been an three or four hours since their departure, but he already misses the sun and warmth of his home country.

“With all due respect, you agreed to this marriage,” his personal servant, Sehun, replies from where he sits across from the prince. He’s speaking Velle, so that Jongin is forced to practice. “I’m sure the royal family will be overjoyed to meet you.”

Jongin offers a half-smile at Sehun’s attempt to make him feel better. But really he didn’t have much choice in the arranged marriage between himself and the oldest prince of Velneique, Prince Kyungsoo. His parents pretty much sprang it on him, and Jongin could only accept. After all, if he could connect their two countries further, he’d be a noble prince.

He knows next to nothing about his husband-to-be however. Jongin asked around at first, but just the mention of Kyungsoo’s name had people giving him pitying stares and sending him away with heartfelt good lucks. What was so wrong with Kyungsoo? It had Jongin’s initial confidence wavering and his anxiety increasing.

“What if they don’t like me? What if _he_ doesn’t like me?”

“I can’t guarantee as I don’t know anything about your fiancé, but I can’t imagine anyone disliking you, Prince Jongin.”

Jongin sighs and turns to look back out the window. “I’m going back home if I don’t like it.”

The rest of the carriage ride is silent, other than a few more fearful questions from Jongin. But Sehun can’t reassure him anymore than he already has, and when the large looming castle comes into view, Jongin feels sick. It’s dark as it’s early morning and the snow is blowing, but fire lights the way.

Jongin sees the servants rushing past the guards and up to the carriage. They line up, and the coachman comes around to open the carriage doors. It lets the freezing wind comes rushing in, and Jongin shivers as he steps out onto the frozen ground, the wide skirt of his ivory fur coat billowing out. He belatedly realizes that this is the first time he’s ever stepped out in the snow.

“Welcome, Prince Jongin.” One man dressed in nice servant’s clothing and a thick coat steps forward to greet him with a gentle smile, speaking the Velle language. The rest of the servants stand back in awe of Jongin’s obvious beauty and warmth before remembering their jobs and rushing to grab his things from the two additional carriages. “My name is Junmyeon, and I’m the Head Servant. Allow me to lead you inside.”

“Oh, yes, please.” Jongin smiles politely, glad to get out of the cold for good. The guards, equipped with swords at the waist and spears bearing the flag of Velneique - a red flag with a sharp silhouette of a raven - open the large, looming doors to allow them inside the castle.

“I assume your journey was well? We were concerned about the cold weather affecting you,” Junmyeon says as he grabs a candelabra in the entrance and leads Jongin left. The prince looks around minutely. The décor is mostly blacks, greys, and whites with few reds here and there, and with the darkness and cold around, it doesn’t leave a welcoming atmosphere.

Junmyeon leads him through another large set of doors and into a hallway. “Yes, I’m unused to it, but the journey went well.” Jongin’s voice echoes as they walk a long, long hallway before climbing a winding staircase.

“This is the west wing of the castle,” Junmyeon explains once they set foot on the second floor. “It belongs to Prince Kyungsoo alone, including the third and fourth floor. And this room,” he stops in front of one door and opens it, “is yours. Prince Kyungsoo’s room is right next door, and you may move in together once the marriage takes place.”

Jongin steps inside, noting Sehun and the servants following behind him with his things. It’s a simple room with a big, 4-poster bed, a wardrobe, vanity, a lit fireplace, and desk. All of them are crafted intricately, as expected, and Jongin touches one of the bedposts, some sort of cherry-colored wood. The room isn’t as expansive and nice as his room back home, but he assumes Kyungsoo has a larger bedroom fit for the two of them.

“Thank you, but...when will I be able to meet Prince Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, confused as to why he hasn’t seen him yet...or really any of the royal family.

Junmyeon’s smile falters, and his eyes get that look that Jongin is used to already - the one of concern. “Well, Prince Kyungsoo is off doing his military duties as commander. You most likely won’t see him until the engagement ball tonight.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s eyes fall to the floor at his feet. That only makes him more anxious, knowing he has to wait so long to see the man that has others staring at him in pity.

The servants are finished stacking his luggage in the room in no time, the last thing being the large leather-bound suitcase that holds all of Jongin’s dresses, and two men set it down carefully at Sehun’s order. After that, the servants file out, the last being Junmyeon.

“We will come assist you again tonight - to get prepared for the ball,” he states before closing the door behind himself, leaving Jongin and Sehun alone.

The silence is soon filled by Sehun starting to put things away, handling Jongin’s gowns gingerly and hanging them into the large wardrobe. Jongin watches him for a moment before realizing he should relax while he has time to himself to think. He glances at the heavy oak door that separates his and his fiancé’s rooms and then reaches to untie the lace at his waist, dropping the heavy fur coat to the floor as well as his wool mittens. As expected, Sehun grabs them from the floor and stores them away silently.

Taking a seat on his new bed, Jongin is surprised at its comfort. It’s nearly as soft as his own back home but instead is covered in a thick blanket made of fur. He pets it. Some sort of bear, maybe? He isn’t accustomed to the wildlife of Velneique, but he is thankful that he won’t be freezing.

He starts unlacing his boots. “Sehun?”

“Yes, my Prince?”

Jongin kicks off one and moves to the other. “Why do you think that everyone looks at me with pity in their eyes when I mention Prince Kyungsoo?”

Sehun hesitates for once as he walks over to kneel and polish Jongin’s discarded boots. “Shall I tell you what I overheard?”

“Rumors?” Jongin scoffs, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his forest green high-waisted trousers. “Very well. Tell me. I should know, I suppose.”

Sehun furrows his brows as he scrubs at the leather. “Well, I have heard that most refer to your prince as…’mad.’ That is why, even though he is the eldest prince, he is not the crown prince. Instead he was placed in charge of the military.”

Jongin’s toes curl in fear. “M-Mad, how?”

“I’m sorry, but that’s all I have heard, Your Highness.” Sehun looks at him apologetically and then stands up to continue unpacking.

His stomach curls into knots. That didn’t solve his fear or anxiety at all, and now he’s truly afraid that he was put into a dangerous marriage. What if...Prince Kyungsoo would dare to lay a hand on him? What if he tries to control Jongin and keep him in the castle like a caged bird?

No. No, he will not think like that. It’s an insult to his husband-to-be to think of him as a terrible man just from a few courtly rumors. Jongin has to remain positive or else he will jeopardize his marriage from anxious thoughts.

 

Jongin takes a rest until noon and is brought food by some servants on a several trays, the main dish being some sort of potato soup. It’s rather bland in flavor, most likely due to the lack of good herbs in this cold climate, but Jongin is too nervous to eat as it is, and he simply settles to nibble on the few bread rolls he was given.

Growing bored, he ventures out into the hallway, a tad bit brighter than this morning. It’s completely still and quiet, so Jongin sets out to explore the western wing of the castle. He wanders the four floors and finds what appears to be several guest rooms that currently serve no purpose, a small dining room that is also empty, and the servants quarters on the fourth floor. Jongin runs into absolutely no one the entire time, but he figures that with the prince away and the ball tonight, the servants must be busy.

The last room he comes across on the third floor, just beside the dining room, is a library. It isn’t too big or small as it is most likely Prince Kyungsoo’s personal library and not the one meant for the whole castle. Fantasy books and tales of legend are growing in popularity in Apriterre, but the books that are in Prince Kyungsoo’s library are solely informational - from science to history to blacksmithing techniques.

Jongin doesn’t notice it at first, but when he turns to exit the library he notices a large oil painting to the left of the door. Moving closer to observe it, he realizes that it’s of King Siwon and the late first queen, Queen Sohee, a sickly-looking woman. On her lap is a toddler with inky hair, chubby cheeks, and blank eyes. That must be Prince Kyungsoo.

He doesn’t know much about the royal family of Velneique, but it is well known among the kingdoms that Queen Sohee killed herself shortly after King Siwon acquired a second wife and twin boys. Jongin was just a toddler when it happened, so he only knows the bare minimum of the story.

Eyeing the painting one last time, Jongin leaves the library and returns to his room to rest before his big night.

The Velneique servants enter the room just as the sun is setting, sent by Junmyeon to help dress him. Sehun merely waves them away, having Jongin already sat down at the vanity. He was trained for this, and he has prepared Jongin for every event and ball all on his own for as long as Jongin can remember.

He starts off with Jongin's short blonde hair, brushing every golden strand, and then coiffing it gently, fingers moving delicately. By the Apriterre tradition of engagement, Sehun takes flowers from the hills they had brought with them - just small ones - and pin them into Jongin's hair, a symbol of chastity. Next is his makeup, simple pink pigments for his lips and cheeks, and a light blue for his eyelids, lined in kohl.

The servants are in awe when Sehun brings out Jongin's dress. The top is white and sheer, with intricate stitching of blue flowers over the chest and down the arms, while the skirt starts above his belly button and is periwinkle with more stitched flowers. It's beautiful, but Jongin knows the servants are only surprised because he's a man. Velneique is one of the countries with the odd restrictment of gender roles that dictate how a woman or man should look. It's a strange concept to Jongin as everyone during an engagement ceremony in Apriterre wears gowns and dresses.

Sehun slides on simple white slippers onto Jongin's feet, lacing them up to his knees. The last touch is a fur shawl to keep him warm, also white. Once he stands up, the servants instantly bow, and Jongin does his best to look regal, even if he's shaking on the inside as they lead him out of his room. Soon he'll be face to face with the man he's set to marry and spend the rest of his life with, this mysterious Prince Kyungsoo.

Every step towards the ballroom in the South wing feels like a century, and for once Jongin catches sight of other people, royals who were invited, servants and guards. They all gawk at his beauty, but even that cannot make him feel at ease. He resists the urge to frown or pull at his sleeves in a fit of nerves, especially once they stop before a set of carved wooden doors, twice the height of Jongin. He can hear music playing from inside the room, heavy and organ-based like the typical music of Velneique. Closing his eyes, he exhales slowly to calm himself before two guards pull the doors open.

For how dark and dreary the castle had seemed so far, Jongin didn't expect their ballroom to be so beautiful. The entire room is circular and made of some sort of white stone with wrought iron decorations, including the thrones just across the dance floor which are filled with the royal family. Jongin recognizes King Siwon and Queen Jiyeon, as well as the Crown Prince Chanyeol, but the other princes he doesn't know. Which one is Kyungsoo?

The music slows down to a gentler tempo and the dancers clear the floor as Jongin begins to enter the room, his trailing skirt held by Sehun. His name is announced, and he can feel all eyes on him. He does his best to look graceful as a prince should, and when he happens to look up he sees a man walking towards him.

The prince exudes power and strength, both his trousers and coat as black as midnight with badges of his military status on his chest. A red cape is connected to the silver embroidering on one of his shoulders. His hair is dark and cut short, one bang falling out of his hair's slicked back position, and there are scars on his face - one through his right eyebrow and another from his right nostril down to his chin. He seems so scary and yet...his dark eyes are wide as he gazes at Jongin, seemingly awestruck.

This is Prince Kyungsoo.

 


	2. two

As they meet in the middle of the room, where a raven-shaped mosaic of dark stone is, Kyungsoo's hand reaches for his own. It's scarred all over, some fresh and red while some are an old pink, but he takes Jongin's hand in his own gently and brings it to his lips to kiss his knuckles, his hand trembling all the while.

"I..." Kyungsoo's voice is deep and smooth. "You're so... _ beautiful _ ."

The way he says it is so earnest and loving, more like a child than a man sought out to impress his fiancé. Jongin can't help but melt instantly, smiling at him and holding his hand tight.

The music starts up again, only the two princes allowed to dance this time. It is a traditional dance from Velneique that Jongin had rehearsed over and over for this one moment. Holding one of Kyungsoo's hands, Jongin is spun around, his skirt twirling with him. As someone who is known for his dancing, the dance isn't as intimate as those from Apriterre, but it's interesting enough for Jongin to like it.

Kyungsoo's eyes never leave him, looking at Jongin in pure wonder. It has Jongin feeling a little sheepish. "Do you look at everyone like that, my prince?" Jongin asks with a giggle as he is pulled close, one hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and the other intertwined with his.

He must've made Kyungsoo feel bashful as he blushes and avoids Jongin's eyes. "Um, well, I had heard of your beauty, but I...I was not expecting..."

Jongin beams. "I adore your honesty, Prince Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo seems happy at that, returning Jongin's smile and looking gentle despite his outward appearance. All of Jongin's worries from before disappear within seconds. His fiancé is already sweeter than candy and quite the gentleman.

"You're very handsome yourself," Jongin compliments after perfecting a series of kicks into the air.

Kyungsoo dips him down with wide, surprised eyes. "That is...the first time someone has said that to me."

Jongin's brows furrow in confusion. Kyungsoo is a twenty-seven year old man and a prince nonetheless. Someone had to have said that to him before. It'd be ridiculous otherwise, especially since Jongin wasn't lying at all.

He rests a hand on Kyungsoo's chest as he's brought back up, only an inch or two away from the prince's face. "Regardless, it is true."

Kyungsoo looks into his eyes, searches as if looking for some truth. He must like what he sees as the music gently and slowly comes to his close as he whispers, "Thank you." It's so genuine and soft.

Applause sounds, and for a moment Jongin had forgotten that the whole kingdom was watching them. He glances to his right to see the king and queen clapping as well, though their faces and smiles seemed plastic, like they weren't really happy for their son's marriage. Perplexed, Jongin wonders if maybe he's seeing wrong.

It's then that he remembers the rumors that Sehun had talked about. Kyungsoo was insane? In their small conversation, Jongin could only see that he was a little shy and quiet, but nothing pointed to him being the worst possible potential spouse.

"Come," Kyungsoo grabs Jongin's attention again. "We will dine with my family now." He holds out his hand, but Jongin surprises him by linking their arms together instead. It's how royal couples in Apriterre show affection, though Jongin would normally lay his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, but that's maybe too much for Velneique standards.

Kyungsoo only smiles at him and leads him along into an adjoining room off of the ballroom. It's decorated similarly with a large wooden table that fits at least eighteen people and sitting in the middle there is the royal family. It's intimidating, and Jongin looks as elegant as possible as Kyungsoo sits him down next to Princess Jieun, Crown Prince Chanyeol's wife. Jongin smiles politely at her, which she returns.

"Welcome, Prince Jongin," King Siwon greets. "I'm sorry that we couldn't greet you properly when you arrived." Servants swoop in with trays and plates of food, placed silently before them.

"Oh, it's quite alright. This is a lovely welcome." Jongin folds his hands in his lap.

"It's a shame your family couldn't attend," Queen Jiyeon adds. "I was looking forward to speaking to your mother."

"Ah, well, they were busy with other affairs at the moment." Jongin steels himself with a polite smile though he really wants to frown. Picking up his spoon, he begins to eat the stew in front of him. It's much more flavorful than the soup he was served in the morning.

He wishes his parents were here too or at least his eldest brother, Heechul. It wasn't true that there are other affairs going on, but that his parents couldn't be bothered to care about the marriage of their youngest, ninth-in-line son. Jongin knows that it's why he's being married off. He can't be anything but an arm piece. Don't get him wrong; his parents  _ are  _ loving, but sometimes they forget about him and his twin sister Doyeon.

"Your dancing is something else," the prince across from Jongin compliments. "I've never seen anything like it." His eyes are sharp, and his skin tanned. He's different from the other princes and seemingly younger, so Jongin figures this must be Prince Zitao. His mother is the queen of Zhou, and he was born to bring the country closer to Velneique (though Jongin thinks it was probably an affair that was disguised as a political movement).

"Thank you." Jongin bows his head, and he feels Kyungsoo's eyes on him. "Back home, I liked to study all sorts of dances. In Apriterre, dance is important to our culture, so as a prince I have to be well versed in dance." Jongin smiles brightly, proud that he can talk about his country that he already misses so dearly.

There's a snort from the other end of the table. Jongin's expression falls as he turns his attention to who he assumes is Prince Baekhyun, the fraternal twin brother of Chanyeol, a pale and dark-haired man with mouse-like features.

"Are skirts important to your men as well?" Baekhyun snickers, and Jongin instantly feels his face heat up in humiliation and both anger. Chanyeol laughs as well, and Jongin's hands clench into fists in his lap. He had a feeling he would be judged for his attire, but he can't even defend himself from the mockery.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo's voice is deep and his expression level as he speaks up, silencing the twins. "Learn more about other cultures instead of playing card games, and you might be more dignified."

Jongin turns to look at him, both shocked and grateful. Kyungsoo hardly knows him at all, but he would stand up against his own family for Jongin. It makes his heart warm, and just as he's about to reach over for Kyungsoo's hand, he's startled as Baekhyun slams his hands on the table and stands up.

He has a fierce glare as he spits, "Shut up,  _ l'écharrant _ ." And with a sneer, he sits back down.

The last word was something that Jongin couldn't translate from Velle, but it must be something bad as Kyungsoo is only silent in response, his face more pallid than before as he stares at the food that he hasn't even touched. Regardless, Jongin looks to King Siwon for him to reprimand Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is the oldest prince after all, and it is his engagement night, so he doesn't deserve to be talked at like that.

But instead, King Siwon just smiles and looks at Jongin. "I heard that your brother, Prince Jongdae, is headed out on an expedition to explore the tribes in the West. How is that coming along?"

Though uncomfortable that the issue was not addressed, Jongin has no choice but to send Kyungsoo a worried glance and answer to the king. During the rest of the dinner, Kyungsoo doesn't utter another word. He hardly ever moves, only picking at his food in every course of the meal. If it were Jongin's family, they'd for sure be asking if there was something wrong or at least try to include Kyungsoo into the conversation, but it's as if Kyungsoo's not even a part of the family or the engagement. Only Jongin is asked questions and talked about. It's perplexing.

Dessert is served, multiple pastries and a dense cake that tastes like caramel, and Jongin is startled as his fiancé pushes away from the table. He looks up in concern as Kyungsoo silently walks out of the room. Something had to be wrong, and without even thinking, Jongin gets up as well, quickly bowing his head to the royal family. "I-I'm sorry."

Jongin walks back into the ballroom, looking for Kyungsoo in the crowds of dancing and drinking people. He doesn't see him anywhere, until he spots red through the frosted windows of the balcony. Ignoring those calling his name, Jongin picks up his skirts and dashes through the crowd. When he stops before the entrance to the balcony, he can make out Kyungsoo sitting there, and he asks one of the guards to open the doors for him.

The air is freezing as Jongin walks outside, the stone of the balcony icy as Jongin nearly slips.  He lets out a little yelp, bracing himself on the wall and catching Kyungsoo's attention. The older prince turns around from his perch on the bench to give Jongin a blank look. It reminds him of the painting in Kyungsoo's library.

Jongin hesitates. "I...I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Kyungsoo's elbows shift, doing some sort of movement with his hands that Jongin can't see. His gaze falls to the ice, and then he turns back around. "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Jongin pushes away from the wall and gingerly makes his way over to the bench, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo. With a glance, he's shocked to notice the state of Kyungsoo's hands. All of the criss-crossing scars are bloodied and the older ones irritated as his nails scratch incessantly at the skin, blood gathering underneath his short nails.

"My Prince," Jongin gasps, and he surprises Kyungsoo as he takes his hands gently in his own. He snatches the red handkerchief from Kyungsoo's breast pocket and presses it to the back of his hand, wiping the blood away. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

Kyungsoo's fingers twitch. "There's spiders," he mumbles, some of it quick and incoherent. "Spiders there...to watch me."

Concerned, Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo's hands again. In the moonlight, all he sees are the scars that Kyungsoo's irritated. There are no tiny eight-legged monsters on his skin anywhere.

_ 'I have heard that most refer to your prince as….’mad.’' _

Jongin looks up into Kyungsoo's eyes, which are focused on their intertwined hands. In this moment, he doesn't seem at all like a mad man - any more than he did in the ballroom. So Jongin smiles at him and squeezes his hands comfortingly.

"Very well," he says. "Will they go away if I hold your hands like this?"

Kyungsoo's lips twitch into a small, shy grin. "No one has held my hands before...like this."

Jongin chuckles. "I guess I'm giving you a lot of firsts today then, hmm?"

"Thank you," Kyungsoo's gaze falls to their feet. He seems so sheepish and soft-spoken that Jongin wonders how he runs the military. "I'm sorry that I ran out without a word, but sometimes I...she..." He presses his lips together.

"I don't blame you." Jongin suppresses a shiver. He wasn't dressed for the bitter cold. "Your brother is..."

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo scowls at that. "His mother spoiled him to death. All he loves is to make fun of those he's jealous of and play card games. Father still hasn't give him work to do."

Jongin blinks. "You think he's jealous of me?"

"Um, well." Kyungsoo's already flushed cheeks redden even further. "He has a lot to envy, Prince Jongin."

"Just Jongin is fine," Jongin giggles, tickled pink by Kyungsoo's compliments.

The ice crunches beneath Kyungsoo's shoes as he scoots closer to Jongin on the bench, and one of his hands slip from Jongin's grasp to reach back, grabbing ahold of his red cape. With a tug, he brings it up and wraps it around Jongin's shoulders. "Sorry if you're cold. Your dress is beautiful though."

"Thank you." Jongin tugs the cape closer to himself, leaning subtly towards the warmth Kyungsoo radiates as well. "I had the dress made just for tonight. I'm sure it's a little strange though." Jongin remembers Baekhyun's comment and frowns.

"It's not strange." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Ignore what Baekhyun said. It takes a lot of courage to wear something as breathtaking as that in front of these judgmental folk."

"If you like it, I will wear more of them then." Jongin presses closer to him, lips pink and cheeks crimson. The tip of his nose is rosy from the cold, and his chilly fingers cling to Kyungsoo's to gain warmth. The little snowflakes that drift down from the sky nestle in his blond hair, and he looks absolutely ethereal in the light of the moon.

"Do you miss your home? It must be so gloomy here," Kyungsoo murmurs.

"I am unused to the cold, but I like the snow." Jongin smiles. "I've never seen snow until today."

"It likes you too." Kyungsoo reaches up to dust off the snow from Jongin's hair. At that moment, Jongin turns his head, and their noses brush. Warm chocolate brown eyes meet almost-black, and Jongin's eyes flicker to Kyungsoo's lips.

Jongin’s hands slide up to grip the lapels of Kyungsoo’s coat, and he leans up slowly, closing his eyes. Kyungsoo dips down just a tad, and their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. They kiss once chastely before Jongin leans in for another, this time deeper and full of passion.

Kyungsoo’s arm winds around his waist and pulls him closer. His lips are surprisingly soft against Jongin’s, and it makes his toes curl happily, body heating up opposed to the wintry air around them. They’re both thoroughly dazed when they finally pull away from each other.

"Do you think anyone would miss us if we left this lovely party, my Prince?” Jongin says, breathless.

 

In the darkness of Jongin's bedroom, the bed creaks and mingles with the sounds of heavy breathing and deep moans. Kyungsoo's hands tear the buttons from the back of Jongin's dress, some clattering onto the floor as Jongin bounces in his lap, his skirt bunched up around him and his underwear dangling from one leg.

"O-Oh, Kyungsoo!" Jongin cries out as his fiancé grinds up into him so good. Kyungsoo kisses at his neck, and he drags down the sleeves of Jongin's dress. His arms pull Jongin close as his lips trail down to Jongin's nipples, licking and kissing.  _ "Harder, uhn, faster, please." _

Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly. "What does that mean?"

"Huh?" Blissed out, it sounds like a moan.

"You started speaking your language."

Jongin hadn't even realized, and he blushes. "U-Uh, um..." He struggles to speak and then yelps as Kyungsoo pushes him gently back to lie down. Clumsily, Jongin tries to shimmy out from his dress, and Kyungsoo quickly helps him pull the gown off, dropping it gently onto the floor next to the bed, leaving Jongin completely naked. All but Kyungsoo's trousers are gone, which are opened and pushed down for his thick cock. Jongin's hand traces over a scar above his heart as Kyungsoo enters him again.

"It's alright.  _ I can speak it too _ ." Hearing Kyungsoo whisper those words in Apriterrian with his harsh, heavy Velle accent has Jongin shuddering and begging for more of his touch.


	3. three

Jongin is woken up by Sehun drawing open the curtains, letting the weak sunlight stream into his room as he calls his name gently. The prince groans, stretching his limbs underneath the thick blanket. In doing so, he feels a dull pain up his backside and winces. That brings back memories of the night before, and Jongin's eyes open, looking to his side.

Kyungsoo isn't there, and disappointment stings at Jongin's heart.

"Don't worry," Sehun speaks up. "Prince Kyungsoo had to attend to his duties as military commander, and he told me to tell you that he's very sorry to have to leave you alone."

"Oh," Jongin smiles and rubs at his eyes. He enjoyed himself very much last night, and he hopes that Kyungsoo felt the same. Jongin's only had a couple of lovers before, and Kyungsoo is definitely better than all of them.

"You have no time to lounge around. The Queen has requested that you join her for coffee and tea this morning in the main parlor."

Jongin frowns. "Why?" He couldn't imagine why the queen of all people would want to see him.

"I have no idea. I was only told to relay the invitation." Sehun informs him, rolling the thick comforters and quilts away from Jongin's body. He takes one look at the semen stains on Jongin's stomach and sighs. "I suppose you will have to bathe first, and I will have to clean the sheets."

Jongin grins cheekily. "Do you think they will be shocked that I have consummated my marriage already?"

"Please get up, your highness. We don't have much time before your appointment." Sehun gives him a tired look, and Jongin relents his teasing, getting out of the bed. His servant wraps him in a simple silk robe imported from Zhou.

"Oh, and what should I do about this?" Jongin turns around to see Sehun holding up his dress from last night. The back is missing nearly all of the buttons, and there is a tear in one of the sleeves.

"Put it away for now," Jongin smiles. "I want to wear it again someday."

After a warm bath, Sehun dresses him in maroon trousers and a black double-breasted coat, a white shirt buttoned up to his throat underneath. His hair was slicked back and styled up. It was obvious that Sehun was trying his best to mock a Velle style. His black dress shoes are shined, and then by Apriterrian tradition, Jongin is fed a spoonful of rosewater syrup. Royals take a spoonful every morning as it is said to keep them young.

Sehun leads him down to the main parlor, having memorized the layout of the castle just yesterday. They walk to the first floor of the castle and to the hallway just to the right of the main entrance, and in the second room on the left is a large parlor, guarded by two men who let Jongin and Sehun enter.

Inside, Queen Jiyeon and Princess Jieun are sitting at a circular oak table that is covered in an ornament tea and coffee set with various cakes and delicacies. The smell of coffee is strong, and Jongin holds in a wince. He's never liked coffee, and he can't think of many in Apriterre who enjoy its bitter taste.

Queen Jiyeon looks up and seems momentarily confused before fixing her expression. "Ah, Prince Jongin, thank you for accepting my invitation. Please, take a seat."

Sehun pulls out the chair between the queen and princess, and Jongin takes a seat on the velvet cushion. He can already feel that this isn't going to be a pleasant experience. It feels awkward to him.

"You prefer tea, don't you? Pour the prince a cup." The queen motions for a maid, who quickly does so. She plops one cube of sugar into the steaming cup.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Jongin is surprised. "To be honest, your highness, I am unsure as to why I am here."

She laughs, a rehearsed bell-like giggle. "There is no particular reason, dear. We just thought that we’d get to know you a little more, from one spouse to another.”

Jongin smiles in response, though he still feels like this is a little fishy. “Um, thank you then.”

“We were just talking about how beautiful you looked last night. So many ladies were envious of your beauty,” Princess Jieun says, sipping at her tea with bright red lips. “Was the dress you were wearing imported?”

“No, it was made by one of the best tailors in my country.” Jongin takes a sip of his own tea. It isn’t as sweet as he would like, but it will do for now.

“Hmm, what a shame,” Princess Jieun turns her nose up. “I was thinking I could get one made similar.”

Jongin furrows his brows. “With all due respect, my lady, it’s a men’s dress.” He’s not sure Jieun could fit her...assets into a dress like that

“Oh please,” she giggles against the rim of her teacup. “A dress is  _ always  _ for a lady, my Prince.”

Jongin’s fingers tighten on the handle of his cup, and he sees Sehun visibly stiffen out the corner of his eye. So that’s what it was. They fancy him as another princess or lady. He falls silent as Queen Jiyeon brings up some gossip, and Jongin starts to tune it out. He can’t believe he got roped into his culture being made fun of again. How hard is it to understand that clothing has no gender? In Apriterre, a dress is considered to be something special, something for royalty or for the common folk to splurge on.

Regardless, Jongin doesn’t find gossip and lounging with tea and cakes to be fun. He’d rather be outside gardening or dancing, but there isn’t much of a choice here. The cold keeps him inside, and the lack of knowledge has him hesitant to explore the castle. 

“So how do you feel about Kyungsoo?” Queen Jiyeon asks, roping Jongin back into the conversation. “Answer honestly. Whatever is said remains here.”

She obviously expects him to feed into the rest of the rumors surrounding Kyungsoo, but Jongin will do no such thing. He swallows down one of the crumbly pastries. “Prince Kyungsoo has been nothing but nice to me. He is a sweet man,” Jongin says honestly.

Displeased at the lack of juicy gossip, the queen raises a brow and then sighs. “I pity you. I really do.”

Jongin gives her an incredulous look. “Excuse me?”

“I was against letting Kyungsoo get married.” Her delicate hands pluck a biscuit from one of the trays. “My Baekhyun would’ve made a much better husband for you. I mean, the only reason Kyungsoo isn’t locked up in an asylum somewhere is because he runs the military so well. You will see what I mean soon enough. His madness comes and goes, and I could see that he was trying to hold it in for you.”

His face is ridden with pure disbelief. Ignoring the whole comment about the possibility of marrying Baekhyun, Jongin feels his eyes sting. They only talk about Kyungsoo like he’s some kind of monster, even though he leads their military and seems to take the verbal abuse without lashing back. Jongin doesn’t understand at all.

Jongin puts his teacup back on its saucer, and he stands up from the table. “I’m sorry, but I have other affairs to attend to. If you’ll excuse me, your highness, I must go.” He bows his head once, holding back the urge to say anymore.

They let him go in silence, and Sehun follows behind him as Jongin calmly walks out of the parlor. He has Sehun guide him back to his room as he stews in his disapproval. How can Kyungsoo’s family be so...twisted? Jongin has only been here for one day, but he can only feel the cold in this place. Jongin’s family is much larger than the Do’s, but they’re at least loving.

With a sigh, Jongin rubs at his eyes as he sits down on his bed. “Sehun, I can’t do this.”

“You can,” Sehun reassures, moving to kneel before his prince. He removes Jongin’s shoes with a gentle touch, along with his socks, and he begins to massage his feet. “A couple of bad conversations will soon mean nothing.”

“I know, but…” Jongin hesitates. “Do you really think Prince Kyungsoo is...mad?”

Sehun knows not to lie to Jongin. “Do you think he is? I'd imagine that you were very intimate with him last night.”

Jongin blushes. “Th-That is true...but he did seem a little...out of it when I met him on the balcony.” He thinks back to Kyungsoo’s bleeding hands and his comment about the spiders that he saw there.

“I think it's best that you figure out your fiancé yourself, my Prince,” Sehun suggests with a soft smile. “Maybe then you will prove them wrong.”

Having grown up with Sehun by his side, Jongin knows he's right. The prince may have a higher education than his servant, but Sehun tends to outsmart him in many situations. He was born to serve only Jongin, but Jongin always considers them equals.

“ _ Thank you, Sehun _ .” Jongin thinks the words mean more in his own language. 

Sehun bows his head and gets to his feet. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to clean and dry your sheets. Ring the bell if you need me.” He motions to the one above Jongin’s bed and then gathers the basket of laundry he had set aside earlier and leaves the room.

After watching him go, Jongin falls back to lie down on the mattress, staring up at the intricate ceiling designs and the carvings in his bed posts. He just wishes he could be with Kyungsoo again, and he hopes that it isn’t always like this - Jongin waiting for Kyungsoo to finish work and see him in the evening. With what happened in the parlor, Jongin wants to be assured that he didn't just imagine the chemistry between them last night.

Jongin sighs and lies there for a while before deciding he should do something. His twin sister did ask him to update her about his marriage, so he supposes he could begin to draft a letter to her. He stands up to walk to his desk, where there is a pad of parchment and an ink pen, but his attention is caught once more by the door that separates him from his fiancé's room. It causes him to remember what had happened last night, after the ball.

"Not my room, yours." Kyungsoo had led him away from the door, and they instead hid away in Jongin's bed.

He had thought nothing of it then as he was too caught up in the moment, but now he's wondering why. Kyungsoo's room was soon to be Jongin's too, so it would make more sense that they would make love in that bed. Curious, he quickly decides it wouldn't hurt to peek inside the room.

It isn't locked, and Jongin turns the brass door knob with ease. The door opens with a creak, revealing a larger room shrouded in darkness. He spots the drapes covering the big windows and throws them aside, letting the light in. Jongin turns around the takes in the room that he couldn't see before.

The room looks a lot like Jongin's, only larger and more lavish, but Jongin instantly notes that the room feels...off. There's a fireplace in front of the bed, unlit, and over it hangs a frame. It's presumably a painting, but it's turned over to hide whatever art it contains. And from the desk, parchment is strewn about the room, littering the floors. The most mind-boggling thing is that there is a fine layer of dust sitting on top of the red quilt on Kyungsoo's bed. Jongin runs his finger over the fabric and furrows his brows. Kyungsoo doesn't sleep here? Why?

Looking for more answers, he moves to the fireplace and reaches up to gingerly unhook the hidden painting from above the mantle. He notices then that there's a tear in the canvas and flips it over.

It's a person, but he can't quite make out who it is. With the best of his ability, he tries to patch the tear with his fingers, and then Jongin recognizes the gentle smile and dark hair. It's the late Queen Sohee. But why would Kyungsoo tear a photo of his own mother? If it was him that did this, that is. Jongin would think that Kyungsoo would be the one who missed his mother the most as her only child and rightful heir to the throne.

With a conflicted expression, Jongin hangs the painting back the way he found it and closes the drapes. There’s more to Kyungsoo than he knows, for sure. He just isn't sure he wants to know what all goes on in this castle, in this royal family.

 

A knock on the door has Jongin sitting up from his hunched over position on his desk, and he sets down his pen next to his unfinished drafted letter to Doyeon. His fingers and back feel stiff after an hour or two of writing, and he cracks his knuckles as he calls out, "Come in!"

It's Sehun who opens the door, a basket filled with laundry in his arms, most notably Jongin's sheets. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Prince Kyungsoo has invited you to dinner."

Jongin instantly stands up with a smile. "Really? Just him and I?"

Sehun nods with a small grin of his own. "Yes, my Prince."

Excitedly, Jongin snuffs out the candle on his desk and grabs his coat. Sehun helps him button it and fixes his hair attentively with practiced fingers. Just like the night before, Jongin's heart flutters in his chest, anxious to see his husband-to-be once again. He wants to look just as beautiful and handsome as he did last night regardless of the clothes he is wearing, and he hopes that Kyungsoo appreciates him even without a dress.

Jongin inspects himself in the mirror and then turns back to his servant. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always." Jongin believes him. Sehun wouldn't hesitate to make sure Jongin looked his best in any situation, and he would admit if there were any flaws to be had.

He slips on his socks and shoes, and then Sehun leads him out into the hallway, the chill intensifying as evening creeps in. They stop before the small dining room that Jongin had explored, and Sehun opens the door for him.

Waiting for him is well-decorated table and Kyungsoo pacing the length of it in a nervous fashion, mumbling to himself and dressed in his military garb. It’s very similar to his outfit from last night, only his coat is red and on the sleeves are familiar markings of a raven. The same badges are placed upon his chest, and Kyungsoo combs a hand through his black hair, messing it up a little.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin says as he walks into the room.

The older prince instantly stops and turns to look at him, and a relieved smile appears on his lips. Strolling around the table, Kyungsoo takes one of Jongin's hands and leads him to a chair. "I was worried you would deny my request since I left you this morning."

Jongin takes a seat with a grin of his own. "I was a bit sad, but I know you are busy, my Prince."

"I still felt guilty." Kyungsoo sits down next to him. "I'm sure you were lonely." He motions for a servant to bring out the food. They hurry to place the plates down neatly before leaving the engaged couple alone.

"Actually, um," Jongin has a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembers the day's earlier events, "the Queen invited me to tea this morning."

Kyungsoo furrows his brows and looks down at his soup. "Did she?" He's obviously put off by the news, and Jongin places a hand on his thigh to reassure him.

"To be honest, my Prince, I don't fancy your family," Jongin admits quietly, mindful of the servants. "I left tea early."

Kyungsoo looks at him in worry. "Have they insulted you again?"

"I...don't like how they talk about others - about you and I," Jongin murmurs, grateful when Kyungsoo rests his scarred hand atop his. "How do you deal with it?"

"I've lived with it," Kyungsoo says almost bitterly. "But it's also why I'm glad I can hide away while doing my military duties."

Jongin squeezes his hand in comfort. "I didn't listen to them."

His fiancé holds his hand tightly but doesn’t say anything in response, reaching forward to grasp his goblet of wine and take a sip. Jongin bets that this might be a sensitive topic to Kyungsoo, so he decides to change the subject to something else as he starts to eat his soup. It’s hearty with chunks of beef, much better seasoned than the other food he’s had here.

“I drafted a letter to my sister too,” Jongin mentions. “She really was excited for me when she heard I was getting married.”

Kyungsoo perks up. “Princess Doyeon, yes? I heard she’s your twin sister.”

“Yes, I’m one minute older than her,” Jongin chuckles. “We’re very close, and she is to be wed soon as well. She has many suitors who are after her.” He misses her a lot, and Doyeon actually did want to come to his engagement ball, but a prince from Zhou was coming soon, so she couldn’t travel.

“I could imagine so. She’s the last of your family,” Kyungsoo replies, and then he smiles to himself. “I was very happy when I was told I had the chance to marry you...and scared. I thought that maybe they were lying to me or that I would scare you away.”

“I was scared too, but I’m happy now. You would have to do a lot to scare me away, Kyungsoo.” Jongin leans over to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, enamoured. His eyes wander over to the prince’s plate, and he notices the silverware on either side of the porcelain haven’t been touched. It reminds Jongin of the night before when Kyungsoo never touched his food.

Reaching over into Kyungsoo’s space and sitting up, Jongin grabs the spoon and scoops up a little of the stew. He blows on the spoonful and then promptly places it in front of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo gives him a bewildered look.

“Keep up your strength! You hardly ate anything last night,” Jongin chastises, feeding his fiancé with a smile once Kyungsoo parts his lips. “I like my men with nice bellies.” He pats Kyungsoo’s stomach with a giggle.

That comment makes Kyungsoo laugh, and he has to hold a hand over his mouth as he does so. His entire look changes when he smiles and laughs freely like that, and Jongin resists the urge to pinch his round cheeks.

“You are the most unique man I’ve ever met, Jongin,” Kyungsoo chuckles, lowering his hand.

“I enjoy speaking my mind,” Jongin replies simply, tearing off a piece of bread from the large roll in front of them and handing it to Kyungsoo. He’s learned quickly and starts to eat the bread and stew without hesitation. Silence ensues, but it’s nothing awkward. Jongin is happy to eat dinner with his soon-to-be husband, pleased when a roast is placed before them and Kyungsoo serves them both some.

“Will you have to work tomorrow as well?” Jongin asks, feeling disappointed and disheartened when Kyungsoo nods. He hoped that he would get at least one day to spend with the older prince he is sworn to marry.

“I apologize,” Kyungsoo murmurs, noticing his expression and frowning. “My position as Commander has me occupied during the day, but you have me during the nights.” Cautiously and hesitantly, he reaches for Jongin’s left hand again, but Jongin doesn’t think twice before meeting him in the middle, intertwining their fingers and resting their hands on the table between their plates.

Jongin smiles. “I understand, but the night has just begun. What do you like to do in your free time, Kyungsoo? Your passions?”

Kyungsoo seems surprised by the question, furrowing his thick brows and looking down at his plate as if he has to think about his answer. “I, um, when I was younger I loved music...but then I-I…” Suddenly looking troubled, he stops himself and runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily as he exhales shakily.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin lets go of his hand to reach up and cup Kyungsoo’s cheek, catching his attention. “Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo blinks rapidly, clearing his throat and grasping Jongin’s hand to pull it away. “I-I don’t have any passions. I only serve my country and throne.” He speaks quickly and technically, like reading a sentence from a book.

"Oh," Jongin deflates. Maybe he did or said something wrong? Feeling ashamed, he withdraws his hands and fold them in his lap, and then he glances over to see Kyungsoo doing the same, staring down at his food.

“Well, I love dancing.” Jongin tries to change the subject, turning to Kyungsoo with a smile. “Back home, I took lessons everyday in the outdoor gazebo. It felt so nice, dancing while the sun is shining, feeling the warmth on my skin.” He sighs, feeling that pit in his stomach from homesickness.

“I could tell.” Kyungsoo’s lips twitch into a small smile, scarred fingers toying with the lace edge of the tablecloth. “Last night, it looked as if you were enjoying yourself, and you are more skilled at dancing a traditional dance more than our dancers here.”

Forever a lover of compliments, Jongin giggles and holds his cheeks in shyness. “You think so? I practiced it over and over. I mean, it wasn’t exactly perfect but…”

“It was perfect to me.” Kyungsoo isn’t looking at him, but his usually pallid cheeks bloom that pretty pink color. Jongin knows his sweetness isn’t a fluke and can’t imagine why his family would push out this kind man or attempt to pull Jongin away from him.

Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand once more, grasping it gently and rubbing his thumb over the scars on his knuckles. Kyungsoo finally turns to look at him, and then Jongin leans in to kiss his cheek. It’s innocent, despite their heavy lovemaking last night, and to Jongin’s delight, he hears Kyungsoo chuckle again - a silly sound that has him giggling too.

Their laughing quiets down to soft smiles.

“My Prince,” Jongin murmurs, “have you heard of  _ prepitrecci _ ?” His voice turns to soft, flowing honey when speaking his own language.

Kyungsoo thinks before shaking his head. “I don’t believe so. What is it?”

“It’s a saying we have in Apriterre, in that three kisses are the language of love.” Jongin leans in and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek again. “The kiss of interest.”

He then holds Kyungsoo’s head, said man watching him cautiously, and leans up to kiss his forehead gently. “The kiss of need.”

Jongin pulls away with only an inch or so between them. His eyes flicker to Kyungsoo’s lips, speaking of his intentions just before he moves to kiss him. Kyungsoo responds with a soft groan, a hand tangling in Jongin’s hair to steady him. It’s dizzying how Kyungsoo kisses him, and Jongin gets goosebumps as he’s reminded of last night. 

“Which one was that?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls away, eyes dark. His hand rests at the nape of Jongin’s neck.

“The kiss of want.” Jongin says breathlessly with a grin. 


	4. four

_ “Y u  re  _ **_we k_ ** _. Yo ar  _ **_n th ng_ ** _ t m ,  nd  ou a e th  re son I  m d ing  nd l s ng t e cr wn.” _

_ “M t er.” _

In the early hours of the morning, Jongin wakes up to movement on the bed and hushed mumbling. He sighs and rolls over, reluctant to open his eyes as his body can sense that it’s much too early to wake up. And yet he cracks his eyes open anyways, drowsily recognizing Kyungsoo’s bare back in front of him, the older prince sitting on the edge of the bed, half-dressed. Jongin commands his tired body to crawl over and gets up on his knees to hug Kyungsoo from behind, lying his head on his muscular shoulder.

_ “Mmm, are you leaving for work already?” _ Too sleepy to translate, Jongin murmurs his own language. He feels the cold seeping into his naked skin now that he’s free of the comforters and hugs Kyungsoo closer to maintain warmth.

“I am.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds detached, and even Jongin picks up on it in his half-asleep state. 

He presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Bad dream?” He guesses.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, and Jongin traces a hand down his arm until he finds Kyungsoo’s rough hand. He feels something wet and sticky there and tugs it up to look more closely. Jongin’s eyes adjust in the darkness to see what he had figured, the criss-crossing scars are irritated and bloody once again, crimson clotted beneath his short nails.

Fully awake now, Jongin moves off the bed, shivering as his feet touch the cold floor and grabs his silk robe from a hook on the wall, putting it on and tying the belt loosely. “Come here.” He takes Kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him along into the adjoining bathroom. 

The morning sun has barely begun to rise, and little light pours into the bathroom through the windows. Kyungsoo lets him do as he wants as he turns on the water in the basin and pulls Kyungsoo closer to wash his hands. The water is on the cusp of freezing, but Kyungsoo doesn’t react.

“I used to cut myself often when I started gardening,” Jongin says as he dries Kyungsoo’s hands gently with a towel. He turns around and finds one of his bags next to the tub, beginning to dig through it to find the dried petals he was looking for. “One of my older brothers, Jongdae, would bandage up my hands like this. It is a special technique in medicine in Apriterre as the petals of this flower help in healing of cuts or burns. Sorry if I’m not very good at it.”

Kyungsoo stays quietly watching as Jongin dips the palm-sized, thick red petals into the water. They become even more delicate, but Jongin carefully pastes it to the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, smoothing out the folds. He does the same to Kyungsoo’s other hand, his touch ever so gentle.

“I know we aren’t very accustomed to each other yet, of course.” Jongin fills the silence as he wraps Kyungsoo’s hands in gauze, pressing the petals to his skin. “I am here to listen though. If...If you need me, I’m open to listening to anything you wish to tell me, even if I cannot understand.” He finishes and holds both of Kyungsoo’s freshly wrapped hands in his own, looking up into his dark eyes.

Kyungsoo’s eyes search his in return, as if looking for any ounce of honesty. It has Jongin a little apprehensive, wondering if he somehow overstepped boundaries with his fiancé, but then Kyungsoo says, “I had a dream...about a bad memory. Sh-She was there and…” He closes his mouth, cutting himself short.

“Who?” Jongin asks.

His brows knit together, and then Kyungsoo withdraws his hands, turning around to head back into the bedroom. “I must go. I’ll be late.”

"Kyungsoo, wait." Jongin quickly follows him, questions on his tongue that he relents from asking. He finds Kyungsoo sitting on the bed, buttoning up his uniform, and climbs back into the bed with a disheartened expression. He shouldn't have pushed him to talk about it.

"I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo turns to look at him as he's lacing his boots. He studies Jongin's expression for a moment before averting his eyes back down. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault, it's mine."

Jongin twists his fingers into the sheets. "But..."

"Thank you...for my hands." Kyungsoo stands up, grabbing his heavier fur coat and pulling it on. "You should go back to sleep. I'll return tonight."

As he moves to leave, Jongin reaches out to grab his sleeve, sitting up and leaning up in the bed to kiss Kyungsoo's cheek and then his lips. It's a deep, sweet kiss, and Jongin pulls away gently, looking up into his fiancé's bewildered eyes.

"I'll miss you," Jongin says with sincerity. "Have a good day at work."

“I-I will.” Kyungsoo caresses the hand that is still gripping his sleeve, gently pulling it away after a moment and setting it back on the bed. “Sleep well, Jongin.”

He leaves with heavy footsteps, closing the door behind him softly. Jongin lies awake for a little while longer, thinking about what Kyungsoo had said and who “she” was, but he succumbs to sleep soon enough, curled up and dreaming about flower petals scattered onto scarred hands.

 

A few days pass by monotonously. Jongin is stuck lounging around in the castle, with no more invites to tea by the Queen, to no surprise. He entertains himself by reading books he finds in Kyungsoo’s library (the very few that interest him, that is), writing letters to Doyeon that are more like diary entries for himself, or lying in his room, waiting for Sehun to come and tell him that Kyungsoo has returned. It feels like a pitiful existence, like a caged bird or a lonely mistress.

It feels as though the rest of Kyungsoo’s family has forgotten his presence entirely. He asks Sehun constantly if anyone has asked for him, but he only gets a polite shake of the head in response. Jongin feels so shut off that he would rather waste time pretending to socialize with these haughty royalty. Kyungsoo is lovely. He really is, but there is only so much he can do. The nights are fun, but morning always comes, and Kyungsoo always leaves.

Yet, Jongin is surprised when Sehun comes to him midday, interrupting Jongin’s counting of the threads decorating the edge of one of his pillows. He sits up in a flourish.

“Yes?”

“Prince Zitao and Princess Soojung are asking for you. Would you like me to help you get ready?” Sehun asks, as if he isn’t already walking over to the wardrobe to search for an outfit for Jongin. He must be bored out of his mind too - Jongin had seen him reorder his clothes at least twice during their stay.

“Princess Soojung?” Jongin asks as he moves to sit at the vanity. The name sounds familiar to him. “I’m surprised Prince Zitao invited me. I hardly talked to him.”

“You don’t remember her? She’s your cousin. You’ve met a few times at balls before and played together when we were children.” Sehun holds up two of Jongin’s dresses, letting him choose before putting the loser back in the wardrobe. “And he seemed interested to meet you. Princess Soojung remembered you.” He looks at Jongin pointedly.

Jongin rolls his eyes before sitting back and letting Sehun do his work. Excitement thrums in his veins at the chance to actually socialize, and Zitao didn’t seem too bad when they met at dinner. He hadn’t laughed at Baekhyun’s jabs, and if Jongin remembered correctly he looked like he didn’t want to be there at all.

Sehun combs back one side of his blond bangs, placing two golden hairpins with red bows there. Red pigment is dusted onto Jongin’s eyelids with gold just below his eyes. His servant must truly have been bored because in the next moment he brings out Jongin’s worst enemy: a corset. He smiles slyly at Jongin’s distaste and puts him through ten minutes of torture as he laces it tight, cinching Jongin’s waist effectively and making his breaths shorter. Corsets aren’t common in Apriterre. This fraction of misfortune was imported directly from Velneique.

The corset is necessary, however, as Jongin is fitted into a form-fitting, black velvet gown. The sleeves are long, but a slit is cut down his right leg, most likely showing more leg than anyone in this castle is used to. Sehun is really outdoing himself with this outfit, and he must be proud of himself, judging by the smile on his lips as he slides crimson slippers onto Jongin’s feet.

“Sehun?”

“Yes?” He looks up.

“I adore your designs. Don’t allow their comments to get into your heart or head.” Jongin reaches down to comb Sehun’s blond bangs out of his face.

His servant takes his hand and kisses it gratefully with a happy expression. “Thank you, my Prince.” He looks so delighted that Jongin knows he should someday grant Sehun’s dream of having his own studio to create his own pieces.

After assuring Jongin looks his best, Sehun leads him out of the room and all the way across the huge castle to the East wing. Sehun informs him that this wing is shared by Zitao and Baekhyun, the two youngest princes. They travel up to the second floor and into a parlor room. The room is decorated lavishly with two sofas, two armchairs, a lit fireplace, and doors leading out into a balcony.

Prince Zitao is sitting in one of the armchairs, head resting on his hand as he reads a book. Princess Soojung is resting on the sofa next to him, nonchalantly sipping wine as if bored out of her mind. They don’t seem to be doing much, and Jongin wonders why he was even invited. 

“Prince Jongin has arrived,” Sehun states, bowing his head once before moving to leave them alone.

Zitao and Soojung both look up, the latter perking up immediately. Jongin definitely remembers her now. They played together throughout Jongin’s childhood before his uncle, Soojung’s father, had his own palace built in another town. Just like Jongin, Soojung is the youngest of her siblings and known for her beauty and dance. Jongin wonders if she’s had any suitors of her own.

“Jongin!” Soojung greets him with a smile, sitting up and patting the space next to her on the sofa. She is wearing a red floral gown that goes up to her neck and pools at her feet, something reminding Jongin of what the princesses here would wear. “It’s been such a long time.”

“It has.” Jongin nods as he takes a seat next to her. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a couple days.” Soojung replies, eyeing Zitao as if telling him to speak up. “I heard you were here, so I asked Zitao to request you to come visit us.”

Zitao scoffs and closes his book promptly. “She acts as though I didn’t want to meet you. I have wanted to meet with you since the engagement ball, but my father kept me busy.” His eyes are sharp as he meets Jongin’s gaze, but it’s not predatory or intimidating in the way that the rest of Kyungsoo’s family are.

Jongin quirks a brow. “Oh? Why?”

“You’re different,” Zitao says. “You don’t care how others view you. Jieun told me you left tea because you, ‘were too  _ stubborn _ to accept the truth about your already failing engagement.’ I like that. I expected you to leave within days of meeting Kyungsoo.”

Jongin scoffs, both at Jieun’s gossip and Zitao’s words. “Thank you, I suppose. I’m not looking for compliments. I’m here for Prince Kyungsoo only.” He crosses his arms, not in the mood to go over gossip about his husband-to-be again.

“I was raised by my mother in Zhou until five years ago, so you don’t have to worry about me engaging in the petty talk that the rest of the family like to chatter about. I don’t know my oldest half-brother too well, but I know he deserves someone like you.” Zitao smiles, cat-like but genuine. Jongin’s posture relaxes at the sentiment, realizing that Zitao is someone he can trust.

“How is he though?” Soojung asks, placing a gloved hand on Jongin’s arm in concern. “I have heard of his so-called ‘madness.’”

Jongin feels conflicted on how to answer, looking down at his lap. He knows he has seen aspects of Kyungsoo that one would call “mad,” but it’s such a derogatory term that he doesn’t want to give in to it. Yet, it doesn’t feel right lying to Soojung when Zitao must know about Kyungsoo too. How does he go about replying?

“He is kind. He is gentle,” Jongin murmurs, smiling softly as he thinks of Kyungsoo’s laugh or how he loves to hold Jongin’s hand when they dine. “He is also very shy and modest. The first thing he said to me was that I was beautiful, and he’s never treated me wrongly. I think that he is...misunderstood. He does and says things that I don’t understand, but I hope to eventually.” He looks up and sees that Zitao is moderately impressed and nods his head with the same smile on his lips.

Soojung squeezes his arm. “Well, if you are happy, then I am happy for you.”

Jongin looks to her and then a question comes to mind, and he furrows his brows. “Coming to think of it, why are you here, Soojung?”

Surprisingly, she quickly glowers and slumps, and Zitao bursts into laughter. Jongin glances multiple times between the two of them in confusion. “What is it?”

“Her father and my father are trying to match her and Baekhyun together,” Zitao utters between chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand as Soojung sends him a deathly glare.

“What?” Jongin’s mouth turns bitter at the thought of Soojung being married to Baekhyun. “Is it...definite?”

Soojung huffs and folds her arms across her chest. “I hope not. He doesn’t express any interest in me at all, even going as far as to call me some Velle slur.”

“He has a filthy mouth for a prince,” Zitao nods. “But father is concerned that he will never marry, so he may be pushed into it.”

The remark about Baekhyun’s language has Jongin remembering his one glimpse at the prince at the engagement ball. Baekhyun had said something to Kyungsoo viciously that Jongin had never heard of. 

“Zitao?” Jongin catches the prince’s attention, thinking he must have a better understanding of Velle than he does. “What does  _ l-l’echa _ …” He struggles in remembering the full word, but Zitao luckily realizes what he’s asking about.

“ _ L’echarrant? _ ” Zitao gets a solemn look. “It means  _ stray dog _ .”

“ _ Stray dog? _ ” Jongin blinks in confusion. “Why?”

Zitao sits back in his chair, playing with the leather edging on the book in his hands. “A mix of things. Kyungsoo is the oldest prince, but he never interacts with the family unless he must. He was the only child of Queen Sohee as well, yet I think it mostly refers to him being...unwanted, I suppose.”

Jongin feels a pang in his heart and grips the fabric of his dress on his legs. He wonders how Kyungsoo must feel, and what storms linger in his own heart. Unwanted? So much so that he avoids his own family and keeps to himself. Jongin only wishes he could understand - understand why Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk to him about his troubles, why he must scratch himself and tear at his own skin, why no one wants to be near such a hurt but gentle soul.

Soojung clears her throat in the silence and waves over a servant. “Why don’t we eat? Aren’t you hungry, Jongin?”

“Yes,” Jongin answers quietly with the smallest smile he can muster up.

He longs for the evening when he can be with Kyungsoo again.


	5. five

In the midst of giving Zitao a miniature lesson on the Apriterrian language, the door to the parlor opens and the three of them are surprised to see Kyungsoo standing there, heavy coat sitting on his shoulders and his cheeks and ears tinged red from the cold. His dark eyes immediately lock with Jongin’s, and Jongin springs up from his seat in delight, feeling more affectionate than usual as he crosses the distance and embraces his fiancé.

“Welcome back,” Jongin murmurs, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s cropped hair. He kisses his head before pulling back to look at Kyungsoo’s bewildered face. “Are you hungry?”

“Um, I am,” Kyungsoo replies, glancing over Jongin’s shoulders to see Soojung and Zitao staring at him. He quickly averts his eyes. “We can go eat in the dining room, if you’d like.”

Jongin gives him a confused look but soon understands once he remembers the prince and princess that are just a few feet away. Kyungsoo must be uncomfortable. “Very well, let’s go.” Jongin smiles and links his arm with Kyungsoo’s, throwing a wave to Soojung and Zitao as he’s lead out by Kyungsoo.

“Prince Jongin, I’ll have your dinner brought to the dining room,” Sehun says as he closes the door behind them. He bows before rushing ahead of the couple to ensure their meals are brought on time. Jongin smiles at his disappearing form merging into the darkness of the hallway and then turns his attention to Kyungsoo.

“How was your day?” Jongin asks, walking happily.

“Nothing special, but I am more interested in  _ your  _ day.” Kyungsoo looks to him with a small smile. “Did Zitao invite you?”

“He did. He’s actually very nice, and I was surprised to see Soojung. She’s my cousin, you know.”

Kyungsoo hums and nods. “I had heard my men talking about her and Baekhyun, but I didn’t know she was your cousin. I feel sorry for her.”

Jongin can’t help but snort, earning a grin from Kyungsoo. “You are very blunt, my Prince.”

“Well...I suppose you have rubbed off on me.” It’s adorable the way he shyly smiles, and Jongin would kiss him if it weren’t for the fact that they were in the corridors of the castle with two guards trailing behind them. “I don’t mind it, though.”

Jongin squeezes his arm. “Neither do I.”

He isn’t sure what happened to make Kyungsoo’s mood better, but Jongin’s glad to see him smile after this morning. Not even that, but once they sit down to eat, Jongin doesn’t even have to urge him to eat his roast. It has him happy, but he can’t help but wonder what had happened at the military base that caused such a mood change. Jongin never thought of Kyungsoo’s job as being his source of happiness, but maybe that is why he spends most of his day there and not in the castle.

With that thought, Jongin feels the loneliness creeping back in as he moves his pudding around on his plate. Kyungsoo could be doing all this just to please him and keep him from complaining, and so he leaves Jongin behind at the castle to keep him tucked away from what brings himself joy. Jongin’s mind spirals away from him quickly in anxiety, and he loses his appetite, looking down at his own lap and how Kyungsoo’s right hand is still intertwined with his left.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking Jongin from his thoughts and looking at him in worry.

“I-I’m fine,” Jongin answers with a small smile. “Just a little tired.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes only linger on him for a moment more before he waves Sehun over. “Please prepare a bath for him. We’ll be retiring early.” Sehun bows and leaves the room as Jongin looks at Kyungsoo in surprise.

A tug on his hand has him standing up from the table, and he follows Kyungsoo out of the door. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo was able to see through his excuse or not, and he feels guilty for ending their evening early, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem put off at all and leads him back to his bedroom with care.

The sound of water filling the tub in the nearby bathroom echoes in Jongin’s chambers, and Kyungsoo bids goodnight to the guards before closing the door, leaving them alone. Jongin takes a seat on the edge of the bed, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes, feeling insecure.

To his surprise, Kyungsoo removes his black military coat, unbuttoning it and placing it on the bed next to Jongin, leaving him in his white buttoned shirt. Jongin is confused once more as Kyungsoo gets on his knees and starts to remove Jongin’s shoes, his hands still bandaged the way Jongin had last seen them in the morning.

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Jongin’s voice softens and his heart palpitates in his chest at Kyungsoo’s gentle touch as he slides off Jongin’s ruby slippers, holding his foot like some sort of treasure.

“Sehun told me,” Kyungsoo says, looking up at Jongin with a sad smile. “He told me how lonely you are. I’m sorry.”

Jongin’s eyes widen as Kyungsoo lifts his foot and leans down to kiss the top of the arch softly, the place where his lips touch sending electric shocks through Jongin’s veins. “K-Kyungsoo…”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Kyungsoo straightens back up. “I want you to come with me tomorrow - to the military base, that is.” His voice is soft and hesitant but hopeful. “You won’t be in any sort of danger. My men have been wanting to meet you as it is.”

Jongin can’t help but smile, endeared in the fact that Kyungsoo wants to show him the other side of himself. “Really?” He leans down and caresses Kyungsoo’s cheek with a hand. “I would love to go with you, my Prince. I miss you during the day, and even more as days pass.”

“You aren’t angry with me?” Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hand to his face, kissing his wrist.

“Never.” Jongin shakes his head. “I was just worried that our marriage was not...pleasing you.” He frowns, feeling guilty for having even said the words he was thinking.

Kyungsoo lowers Jongin’s hand and holds it in both of his own, squeezing gently once. “You are more than I ever expected, and because of that I have felt the need to distance myself. I am undeserving.” His dark eyes are filled with nothing but honesty and adoration, and Jongin feels himself tremble in that gaze.

“Kyungsoo…”

The sound of running water cuts off, and Sehun emerges from the bathroom with steam wafting out behind him. He bows before saying, “Your bath is ready. Would you like me to attend you, Prince Jongin?”

“That won’t be necessary, Sehun,” Kyungsoo utters before Jongin can get the chance to reply. “You may leave us for the night.”

Bidding goodnight, Sehun leaves quietly, and Jongin’s heart speeds up as he realizes Kyungsoo must mean to undress him himself. His thoughts are proven correct as not a moment later Kyungsoo stands and steps closer, reaching for the pins in Jongin’s hair. There’s something about the way he gingerly slides them out of Jongin’s blonde hair with inexperienced fingers, and Jongin looks up at him adoringly.

When Kyungsoo moves to place the hairpins safely on top of the vanity, Jongin stands from the bed and turns so his back is facing Kyungsoo. “You have to unlace my dress,” he murmurs.

“As you wish.” Kyungsoo’s steps approach him, close enough that Jongin can feel his warmth and breath on his neck. Jongin inhales sharply at the initial contact of Kyungsoo’s fingers on the nape of his neck, tracing down his back to the bow of the ribbon that rests on his lower back. He fiddles with the bow for a moment before tugging at either side of the lacing, and Jongin feels the dress loosen and begin to slide off his shoulders. Goosebumps spread across his skin as he’s exposed to the cool air.

Kyungsoo’s blunt nails lightly scrape against his skin as he pulls the tight velvet fabric down Jongin’s arms, revealing inch by inch of tanned skin. His hands stop once he reaches Jongin’s corset, the sleeves pooling at Jongin’s elbows, as if surprised that he’s wearing one. Jongin feels his fingers trace the lace edging.

“I had yet to see a man in a corset until now.” Kyungsoo’s voice is husky and soft, sending shivers up Jongin’s spine.

“Is it odd?” Jongin asks.

“No, not at all. It’s...beautiful.” Kyungsoo’s hands move once more, sliding his dress down until it pools at Jongin’s ankles, leaving him in his underwear. Feeling shy, Jongin longs to cover himself after kicking away his dress but refuses to, his heart pounding in his chest and his face warm. Kyungsoo has seen him nude once before, yet something about this feels more intimate.

Fingers begin to unlace his corset, picking at the criss-crossing strings and loosening them one by one. It’s relaxing, and Jongin sighs, feeling the strain fade away. Kyungsoo works fairly quickly, and Jongin wonders if he’s done this many times before for the ladies he’s been with before.

Once it feels loose enough, Jongin makes to turn around but gasps as Kyungsoo’s arms ensnare him, pulling him close until Kyungsoo’s chest meets his back. His hands rest on Jongin’s bare chest, just above the corset, before tracing down to the first button. Jongin’s eyes are trained down as he watches Kyungsoo undo the first button, but he’s very aware of the breath on his neck.

Second button, and there are lips pressing fleeting kisses to his shoulder.

Third button, a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

Fourth, fifth, and sixth buttons, deep kisses on Jongin’s throat that elicit a soft moan.

Seventh and eighth, the corset drops to the floor and Kyungsoo’s hands roam his chest as he kisses along his jaw. Jongin turns in his arms to face him and leans forward to hungrily kiss him, feeling Kyungsoo return the kiss with the same amount of vigor. He loves the feeling of his bare skin brushing against Kyungsoo’s clothed form, but regardless he knows this would be much, much more enjoyable if the other prince was just as nude as he is.

“Take them off...yours too…” Jongin breathes, grasping the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt. Hands overlap his own, shooing them away as Kyungsoo swiftly unbuttons his own shirt, shedding it along with the rest of his clothes until Jongin can feel his bare skin against his own. There’s something sensual and pleasurable about it, Jongin sighing into the kiss as he runs his hands down Kyungsoo’s chest, a soft stomach but firm chest, a scar here and there. He’s the opposite of Jongin’s slim and tall build.

“What about the bath?” Kyungsoo asks in-between kisses.

Jongin smiles, pulling away and licking his lips. “We don’t have to stop once we’re in the bath.”

Kyungsoo raises his brows, and Jongin giggles before grabbing his hand and leading him out of their bedroom and into the steamy bathroom. The tub is filled and fit for at least the two of them to sit comfortably in, nothing too big, and Sehun took the liberty to light candles around, as if he knew the bath wasn’t just for Jongin.

Jongin removes his underwear unceremoniously, dropping them next to the tub and climbing into the warm water. It’s the perfect soothing temperature, and he sighs as he sinks all the way down. Once he’s settled, he looks up to see Kyungsoo getting nude as well, and Jongin pats his lap with a mischievous smile. Kyungsoo cocks his head in confusion but climbs in regardless, carefully sitting on Jongin’s thighs.

“Why must I sit here when there is plenty of space for myself?” He asks, resting his hands on Jongin’s chest and shoulders.

“I haven’t gotten the chance to hold you in my arms like this.” Jongin combs Kyungsoo’s bangs away from his forehead with a wet hand. “I’m a man too. I desire you.”

“Desire?” Kyungsoo breathes.

“I want you.” Jongin’s hand trails down his cheek and face, thumb brushing his bottom lip, and journeys further down to his chest and stomach, teasingly avoiding his cock as he stops to rest his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo’s eyes darken in lust, and his hand moves to rest on Jongin’s nape, toying with the short hairs there as he leans down to kiss him again.

Fire blooms in Jongin’s stomach, and he straightens up to deepen the kiss, hands latching onto Kyungsoo’s waist. He pulls him closer, moaning as their groins meet beneath the water. Pressing a hand to the small of Kyungsoo’s back, Jongin grinds up into him, earning a deep groan.

Kyungsoo moves to kiss at Jongin’s neck, sucking and biting with fervor. Jongin’s moans echo throughout the room, shuddering as lips target a sensitive spot on his throat. His eyes catch the bottles of scented oils resting on the windowsill to his right, and Jongin stretches an arm out to grab one.

Noticing the movement, Kyungsoo pulls away, and Jongin holds the bottle between them with a smirk. “Is lavender your preferred scent?” He chuckles.

“For the bath...or me?” Kyungsoo asks with a raised brow.

“You,” Jongin answers, “if you’ll let me.”

Kyungsoo replies by kissing him again, taking Jongin’s breath away, and he then grasps Jongin’s free hand that rests on his back and urges it lower. Jongin groans as he takes a handful of Kyungsoo’s bottom, pulling him up and closer, chests pressed together and Kyungsoo’s lips by his ear.

He drizzles the oil onto his fingers, spreading it evenly before reaching down and rubbing over Kyungsoo’s entrance. Jongin smiles at his hitched breath in response, moving his free hand to stroke Kyungsoo’s erection as he presses one finger inside. Kyungsoo’s responsive noises have Jongin moaning as well. He loves being able to be this close to his fiancé like this and hearing his voice in another tone.

“You’re so warm and tight inside. It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Jongin murmurs, adding a second finger and pumping them in and out. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” Kyungsoo breathes, his voice deeper than ever. “Jongin…”

Jongin presses kisses to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, enjoying the way he says his name and how he buries his face in Jongin’s neck, as if embarrassed by his own voice. He’s so sweet. 

Kyungsoo is bucking his hips by the time Jongin adds a third, riding his fingers and thrusting into the hand wrapped around his cock. He lifts his head too, and Jongin relishes in the sight of a flushed face Kyungsoo in the candlelight. The last time they had been physical like this was their engagement night, and the room had been barely lit by moonlight. Now Jongin can see Kyungsoo in all his glory with pink cheeks, kiss-swollen lips that have been tainted with traces of Jongin’s lip paint, and mussed dark hair. Jongin wants him so badly.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s breathing is labored, aroused beyond compare. “Can I…”

Nodding desperately, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s fingers out and grabs his erection instead, lining himself up before sinking down. He throws his head back with a sharp breath, blunt nails digging into Jongin’s shoulders, but the expression on his face soon turns to ecstacy once they are fully joined. Jongin holds his hips and presses fleeting kisses to Kyungsoo’s chest to help him adjust, tonguing trails down to his dusky nipples, licking and then biting to elicit a pleasurable response.

“I adore you.” A kiss just above his nipple. “I want you.” A kiss to his clavicle. “I desire you.” Another kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo shudders in his arms and swivels his hips just a little, making them both moan. It encourages him to do it again and again, the water sloshing around in the tub once he begins to lift and drop himself down. It’s slow but steady, the air between them heating up significantly to the point where Jongin feels like he’s choking on sensation, toes curling. He reaches between them to touch Kyungsoo where he wants it most and starts to move his hips too, getting high-pitched moans from his debauched prince.

“Say it…” Kyungsoo pants. “Say it...again.”

“What, my Prince?”

“That...That you want me…” His voice sounds so desperate and vulnerable, dark eyes locking with Jongin’s. It strikes emotion within Jongin, and he holds Kyungsoo closer, lips pressing to his cheek before leaning closer to whisper into his ear.

_ “Here, in this moment, I want you more than anything,” _ Jongin whispers in Apriterrian, knowing Kyungsoo understands him when he moans lowly. Fingers tangle into his blond hair, and Kyungsoo begins to ride him with increased fervor, bringing them both close to the edge.

Kyungsoo climaxes first, moaning Jongin’s name as he spills over Jongin’s knuckles and stomach. Jongin follows with a shudder and groan of his own, hugging his lover close. He feels boneless and tired once the high fades away, and Kyungsoo must feel the same due to how he drops his head to rest on Jongin’s shoulder. Smiling, Jongin holds him, running a hand up and down his back.

“We still have to bathe. You can’t sleep yet, I’m afraid,” he teases quietly.

“You’ve incapacitated me,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Yes, my secret plan has worked.” Jongin giggles, pushing lightly to get his lazy prince to sit back up. “Let’s clean up and get you to bed, hmm?” He caresses Kyungsoo’s cheek and then kisses his nose when he nods in agreement.

Later, all clean and warm beneath the blankets of their bed, Jongin falls asleep in his fiancé’s arms with a smile.


	6. six

Jongin awakens to the sound of the curtains of the bed being pulled aside and morning light streaming into his vision. It’s much too early, and he burrows back into the warmth of the blankets with a groan. The familiar sound of Sehun clicking his tongue is heard, and a hand shakes his shoulder.

“Wake up, Prince Jongin. You are to visit the military base today, remember?”

Jongin doesn’t move.

“Is he like this often?” Kyungsoo’s voice comes from somewhere beside Sehun, not on the bed next to Jongin like he would have expected.

“Most of the time, unfortunately,” Sehun sighs, taking ahold of the heavy blankets. “My Prince has always been a late sleeper. Don’t let his usual demeanor fool you.” With a sharp tug, Jongin’s naked skin is uncovered and exposed to the cool air. The sting of the cold air has him sitting up with a hiss, grabbing at least one blanket to cover himself and glaring at Sehun with narrowed eyes and cowlicked blond hair.

He then realizes his fiancé is standing next to Sehun and blushes as he tries to compose himself, combing a hand through his hand and smiling sheepishly. Kyungsoo’s expression is amused, and he leans over to kiss Jongin chastely.

“I’ll make sure our carriage is ready, and leave you to get dressed,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Jongin notes that he’s wearing a more dressed up version of his military uniform, not unlike what he wore to their engagement ball. He can’t help but smile drowsily as he thinks Kyungsoo must want to show off to his comrades and underlings.

Sehun urges him along once Kyungsoo has left the room, and Jongin complies after stretching his sleepy bones. Having noted that Jongin had bathed, his humble servant helps him into his robe and sits him on the chair before the vanity, disappearing into the nearby bathroom and returning with a jar of lotion in his hands. He feeds Jongin his daily rosewater syrup, and then floral scents fill the room as Sehun kneels on the floor and gently lotions his prince’s bronzed skin, from his feet to his neck.

“I take it you and Prince Kyungsoo have sorted out your problems?” Sehun asks as his hands smooth down Jongin’s right arm. He must have noticed Jongin’s falling emotions last night at the dinner table.

Jongin, having been drifting off again, opens his eyes. “It was more of a misunderstanding than anything. I was feeling insecure, but he was kind...and gentle.” His face grows warm as he thinks of Kyungsoo’s words from the night before and his hands removing Jongin’s shoes. A smile grows on his lips subconsciously.

“I’m glad.” Sehun smiles up at him, happy to see his prince flourishing in his engagement. “I was afraid you would be telling me to pack your bags today.”

“I do miss home,” Jongin hums as Sehun rubs his sternum. “I wish I could be there with Kyungsoo instead of this place.” He sighs, missing the warm sunlight streaming in through expansive, open windows and the thin sheets and soft pillows of his room back home. He misses throwing open the doors in the morning and wandering out to the garden to check on his plant children.

“Perhaps once the wedding takes place you will be able to return to Apriterre with him for a visit?” Sehun suggests, capping the jar of lotion and placing it on the vanity. He stands and opens a drawer, rummaging for various paints and face pigments.

“That’s a good idea. We would be more welcomed there than here.” Jongin closes his eyes, letting Sehun do his work as he entertains the idea of dancing with Kyungsoo in the outdoor gazebo of his castle.

Sehun decides on a smoky lavender look for his eyes and contrasts with a nude tone for his lips. His hair is brushed but kept in its natural state, parted to the side, and Sehun stands him up, Jongin letting his robe fall to the floor as his servant goes to pick out his clothing. Taking a moment, Jongin regards his nude body in the mirror, resting his hand on his stomach as he notes his weight gain from sitting around all day, not dancing or gardening like he would be doing back in Apriterre. It doesn’t bother him too much other than the fact that it shows his lack of activity as of late.

As Sehun returns with several garments in his arms, the both of them are surprised as the door to the room opens, and Kyungsoo appears, wide-eyed at the sight of his fiancé naked. He quickly closes the door behind himself, cheeks red from either the cold or the scene he walked into. 

“M-My apologies,” he stutters out, avoiding eye contact as he leans against the door.

Jongin cocks his head to the side, not quite understanding why Kyungsoo is so flustered. He’s seen Jongin nude multiple times, so why is he so flustered right now? Jongin looks to Sehun for explanation, but the servant only shrugs and continues to set garments down onto the bed.

“Why are you apologizing?” Jongin asks curiously, grinning a little at Kyungsoo’s blushing expression. It’s one of his favorite looks on him. 

He knows the Velle people have strange customs about clothing and nudity, but Jongin didn’t think it would apply if they had already been making love. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo seems relieved as Sehun comes over and begins to help Jongin into his clothes for the day. 

A wine red and black winter look has appropriately been chosen for him. Thick black trousers hug his legs along with a black velvet sweater that covers his neck with scalloped edges. Wine red gloves are slipped onto his hands, and a matching cloak is buttoned around his throat, the red fur on the collar tickling his ears. Sehun fixes his hair once more before seating Jongin on the edge of the bed and kneeling to slide wool socks onto his feet and then the dark boots that Jongin had worn when he’d arrived at the castle.

As the laces are tied, Jongin glances up to see Kyungsoo looking straight at him as he leans against the doors. Something about the look in his eyes reminds Jongin of when they first met, wonderous and admiring. Jongin feels sheepish all of a sudden and smiles shyly, warmth tumbling around in his stomach as he ducks his face into the fur collar around his neck.

When Jongin stands up, Kyungsoo smiles and wanders over to him, holding his hand out for Jongin to grasp. “You look beautiful as always,” he murmurs. It amazes Jongin, how easily Kyungsoo’s voice just causes him to melt. 

“Thank you.” Jongin happily takes his hand, feeling the warmth of Kyungsoo’s palm through his gloves. Kyungsoo makes to move, but Jongin stops him and instead pulls him closer and into his arms for a deep kiss. His fiancé makes an adorable surprised sound in response, and Jongin chuckles as he pulls away.

“That’s how I prefer to be woken up,” Jongin says playfully. “For future mornings.”

Breathless, Kyungsoo nods, blinking rapidly to clear his head. “...Shall we go?” he asks after clearing his throat.

Jongin links his arm with Kyungsoo happily and allows him to lead the way. He’s excited to finally be able to leave the castle, even if it’s just a short distance in the same cold country. The military base seems to be Kyungsoo’s stress reliever and safe place, so Jongin hopes that he’ll feel the same way that his husband-to-be does. He’s a tad bit nervous to meet his men and prays that he can make a good impression. 

The sky is still dark with the early morning and the wind is crisp and freezing as they step out of the castle. Jongin shivers instantly, clinging tightly to Kyungsoo’s arm and hoping to steal some of his warmth while he ducks his face further into the collar around his neck. The carriage sled is waiting for them, the coachman attentively holding the door open for the two of them.

Kyungsoo helps him up and into the carriage, being careful of the icy railing along the bottom of the carriage, before following him inside. Jongin is still shivering as the carriage starts to move, despite his thick coat, meanwhile Kyungsoo looks hardly phased by the temperature. He must be used to the winters here after growing up in the climate.

“Are you still cold?” Kyungsoo asks, as if Jongin isn’t shuddering next to him. He doesn’t hesitate to then shed his dark fur coat before draping it over Jongin’s front like a blanket. It’s warm from Kyungsoo’s body heat, and Jongin resists the urge to sigh.

Jongin looks at him in concern. “Won’t you be freezing?” Although, he would be reluctant to give up his new source of warmth.

“I can handle it. It’s a short ride.” Kyungsoo says as if it’s no bother, his expression neutral. He then looks to Jongin in curiosity. “Is it always warm in Apriterre?”

“You’ve never been?” Jongin raises his brows. He was sure that Kyungsoo would have visited at least once in his life for diplomatic or military purposes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’ve wanted to go, but I’ve never gotten the chance too. We have good relations with your country and always have, so I’ve never had much of a reason to go.”

“Well,” Jongin smiles and reaches to hold Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, “Once we’re married, I’ll take you there. It’s never anything other than Spring or Summer. We do have a ‘cold’ season, but it’s never anything like this. It probably feels like your summers do.” He laughs. “Usually I tend to my garden all year long in the palace greenhouse. I miss it, my flowers, fruits, and vegetables. There’s nothing like growing your own food and reaping the harvest that you worked so hard on.”

Kyungsoo looks down at their feet as he fights back a smile. “I’ve...always thought that you looked warm, like summer. You’re so much brighter than anyone else here.” His cheeks redden, and not just from the cold.

Jongin lifts their intertwined hands and kisses Kyungsoo’s knuckles. “You’re too sweet to me. I wish flowers grew here, so I could reward you in something other than kisses.” He giggles.

“Um, well, there are a few rare flowers that grow in the cold…but they’re at the highest elevations, in the mountains up north.” Kyungsoo admits with an apologetic smile.

Sighing, Jongin sits back from his previous upright, excited position. “That’s alright, though I wish I could garden again.”

Jongin turns to look out the window, the candlelight inside of the carriage playing along his sharp yet softer features. It’s one of the many moments over the past few weeks that Kyungsoo has been simply stunned by the other prince’s beauty. Mesmerized, he longs to raise a hand and comb it through Jongin’s soft hair. He looks so sunkissed, even in the dark, cold climate, that it’s no question he’s from Apriterre.

“You can touch, you know.” Jongin smirks, not moving his head from his position by the window. “I don’t mind.”

Flustered with having been caught and torn between keeping his composure or giving into Jongin’s offer, Kyungsoo clears his throat. He hesitates, wondering if Jongin is being serious, but moves his hand to toy with the gentle waves of blonde hair at the back of Jongin’s head. Humming, Jongin leans into the touch, sighing as Kyungsoo scratches at his scalp.

The contact is cut short, however, as the carriage comes to a stop. Jongin glances out the fogged window to see a towering building, built into the face of a mountainous rock. Several guards stand awaiting, armed with swords and stern faces kissed from the cold. Reluctantly, Jongin gives Kyungsoo his coat back just before the coachman comes around and opens the door for them. The freezing wind comes whooshing in, taking his breath away and causing Jongin to hurry out from the carriage, hoping to get inside the military base faster.

Sehun hurries to his side from the servant’s carriage that had been traveling behind them, moving to embrace Jongin to offer his prince his warmth. Some of the guards stare at them oddly, but Jongin doesn’t mind and clutches Sehun closer, shivering with him. He’s wondering what the hold up is when another servant comes running, holding something long and thin in his hands. Once he comes closer, Jongin realizes it’s an ornate sword, the hilt swirling and silver with red stone details.

“Your Highness,” the servant says, bowing his head and offering the sheathed sword to Kyungsoo. Nodding in thanks, Kyungsoo accepts it and secures the sword at his waist. Jongin has never seen him armed, despite being a military commander, so he’s surprised to say the least.

Releasing Sehun, Jongin moves to intertwine his arm with Kyungsoo’s, smiling at all of the guards as they pass by. Kyungsoo greets them warmly, and to Jongin’s surprise, the guards return the sentiment sincerely. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is a respected commander, but frankly he didn’t expect him to be treated more respectfully here than in front of his family.

The military base is expansive and has a similar look to the castle. Thankfully, it’s warmer than the weather outside, and Jongin stops trembling within a few minutes. Approaching the staircase, they pass by large doors leading to what looks like a large training room, the shouts of men and women echoing through the hall. Jongin tries to peer further in the parted doors but gets dragged along before he can.

“Are all my generals present?” Kyungsoo asks the few men who are trailing behind them as they climb the staircase to the second floor.

“Yes, Commander, they’ve gathered in main room as you’ve asked,” one of the men says.

Jongin raises a brow at that. Kyungsoo’s generals must be the ones asking to meet him, he assumes. With that in mind, he uses his free hand to straighten his coat, and Sehun must have the same idea as he comes up from behind to comb through the slight frizziness on the back of Jongin’s head from Kyungsoo’s touch.

They reach a set of wooden double doors with ornate handles, and two of the men step forward to open them for the royal couple. This room is large as well with a large table for meetings and maps on every wall. A large tapestry on the far wall has the royal family’s raven crest displayed proudly. This is obviously the place where Kyungsoo and his men directly under him discuss military matters and the defenses of Velneique.

“You’re unusually late!” A man with dark blonde hair claims as the doors open. He and four others are sitting at the wooden table, all dressed in military garb similar to Kyungsoo’s. “We’ve been waiting for…”

His voice falters as he notices Jongin’s presence, and the other generals stand up from their slumped positions in their chairs. Along with the blonde man, there are two younger dark-haired men, a woman with her hair tied in a bun, and an older man with auburn hair. All of them seem surprised, and Jongin suspects that Kyungsoo didn’t inform them that he was going to be here.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Everyone, this is Prince Jongin. Jongin, these are my generals, Donghae, Taeyong, Ten, Yuri, and Jungsoo.”

Jongin smiles politely and bows his head. “Thank you for having me. It is nice to meet you all.” These are the people that Kyungsoo is closest too, so he definitely wants to make a good impression.

“Ah, forgive us, Prince Jongin.” Donghae, the blonde man, looks sheepish. “We weren’t informed that you would be visiting today.”

“It’s quite alright! I’d rather you speak naturally than try and impress me to no end,” Jongin reassures. “Go on with your meeting. I don’t want to interrupt.”

Kyungsoo looks at him with a soft smile, while the generals still seem surprised. They quickly recover, however, as Kyungsoo and Jongin sit down at the table. Placing a hand on his fiancé’s thigh, Jongin can tell already that Kyungsoo feels comfortable here and is more at peace than ever. The little furrow that usually sits between his brows is gone.

The discussion bleeds into communication with a Southern port country, one that borders Apriterre, that Velneique wants to have relations with. Jongin listens attentively, not wanting to miss anything, but he stays quiet to observe how Kyungsoo strategizes and how he approaches foreign relations. Jongin hasn’t really asked him about his world views, and he isn’t sure how Velneique functions with other countries as they’ve always been peaceful with Apriterre.

However, while some of his generals are quick to jump to conclusions, Kyungsoo is diplomatic and suggests many different approaches to keep away violence without giving up the chance to initiate relations. It only makes him seem more handsome and perfect in Jongin’s eyes. Many foolish men would rush to war to take what they want but not Kyungsoo, and that is admirable.

“I could help, if you’d like,” Jongin speaks up, gaining the officers’ attentions. “I’ve met the Crown Prince a few times, and I can write a letter speaking of the value of your offer.”

Yuri raises her brows. “That could work.”

“Are you on good terms with him?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin nods. “I visited just a few months ago. He told me to write him if I ever needed anything.” He purposely leaves out the part where said prince also winked at him suggestively.

“It wouldn’t hurt to send it, even if it doesn’t work.” Donghae shrugs.

It only takes a few seconds for Kyungsoo to mull it over before he smiles at Jongin. “I can help you draft it tomorrow. It could be very beneficial to us. Thank you, Jongin.”

Beaming, Jongin feels proud to know he can help in some way. If the marriage goes through, he knows it’ll be his duty to aid Velneique and Apriterre equally. This is just one small step, but it’s important to him as a prince.

They talk about a little about the borders and their security before their business is done and the meeting between generals and commander is finished.  

“Looks like we might have to recruit Prince Jongin into our ranks, Commander,” Donghae jests with a grin as they all stand. “He’s proven himself useful.” He bows.

“My mother leads our defenses, and I’ve aided her many times in strategy,” Jongin replies.

“Queen Hyoyeon is a strong and admirable woman,” Yuri nods with a smile. “I can see your similarities.”

“Well, you certainly carry her beauty. I saw you the night of the ball, and you were simply stunning, my Prince.” Jungsoo reaches for Jongin’s gloved hand unexpectedly. 

Kyungsoo’s dark eyes flicker to the interaction.

“Thank you,” Jongin says with a blush on his cheeks and a smile. He politely removes his hand from Jungsoo’s grasp and instead turns to intertwine his hand with Kyungsoo’s, surprising the prince. “What else is on the agenda, Kyungsoo?”

“Ah, well, I do have some messages awaiting in my office,” Kyungsoo answers as if forgetting that he was at work. Jongin glances down and notices that Kyungsoo’s knuckles are irritated and a little red with scratch marks. His brows furrow in worry. Had he been scratching himself the whole meeting?

“Let’s go then,” Jongin suggests, smiling again and beginning to lead Kyungsoo out of the room. He bids goodbye to the generals, letting Kyungsoo take the lead once they enter the hallway.

It’s quiet once they’re alone, walking through the corridors of the base. Jongin only hears echoes of footsteps and the distant shouts of the men in the training room. It’s peaceful and well-organized, and Jongin doesn’t doubt that Kyungsoo has a firm hand on everything here. The rumors didn’t lie about Kyungsoo being a focused commander, though he obviously is far from the cruel person they painted him out to be.

“You’re a great leader,” Jongin murmurs. “I can tell.”

“Thank you.” A smile twitches at Kyungsoo’s lips, and he looks at Jongin. “You’re amazing too. You didn’t have to offer us your help, but you did.”

“It was nothing. I wanted to.” Jongin squeezes his hand as they come to a stop in front of another set of double doors. Sehun moves to open them for the couple, motioning to Jongin that he will be outside if he needs him.

Kyungsoo’s office is just as big as the meeting room they were in before. A large desk is covered in various papers and parchments, and a larger mapped table is to its left along with two love seats. Thick rugs cover the floor and a flag showing the familiar raven crest stands in the corner next to a lit fireplace. It’s decorated just like the rooms in the castle. The Velle people have a particular style it seems. 

Stepping inside, the office is warm and cozy, and Jongin reaches up to unbutton his cloak as Kyungsoo moves to straighten up the mess on his desk, having been a little annoyed by the fur tickling his neck along with the “many” layers. He takes off his gloves too and sets both of the items on a chair facing Kyungsoo’s desk. 

He looks up to see Kyungsoo peeling the wax seal off of a rolled parchment. Curious, Jongin wanders over to peer over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It’s a letter from a Zhou general, asking for Velle soldiers to be sent to aid in an expedition overseas. In return, he offers that their findings will be shared with Velneique.

Jongin sighs dreamily and embraces Kyungsoo from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’d love to go exploring one day, wouldn’t you?”

“Overseas?”

“Yes. Have you ever been?”

Kyungsoo rolls up the parchment, remaining silent for a moment before saying, “I’ve never left the country.”

Jongin suddenly pulls away with wide eyes, shocked. “Never? Not even the bordering countries?”

The other prince shakes his head, picking up another letter. “Father forbids me from leaving or visiting other countries. Even if we were to ever go to war, I have to remain here.”

Jongin frowns, unable to believe what he’s hearing. Kyungsoo is six years older than him, and yet he’s remained here his whole life. He’s the military commander and Velneique’s eldest prince, so he should be making many visits to foreign countries to build relations, not trapped between the castle and the military base.

“That makes no sense,” he says.

“I have no choice. It’s my duty as a prince to obey and serve the crown.” Kyungsoo says, clearly resigned to his fate as he calmly unfurls another message to read. His answer reminds Jongin of one he’s given before, in response to Jongin asking about his interests. Does Kyungsoo’s life really only revolve around his title as a prince?

Sick of this melancholy mood that seems to arise when they are together and determined to lighten the mood, Jongin smiles slyly and reaches to grasp the handle of Kyungsoo’s sword, drawing it from its sheath and surprising the other prince. It’s a little shorter but thicker than the swords that Jongin is used to, but not too much that Jongin isn’t confident to wield it.

“You know,” Jongin steps closer with a smirk, quickly grabbing a shocked Kyungsoo into his arms and pointing the sword at his neck playfully. “I’m not known just for skills in dance. I’m quite skilled with two swords in my hands.”

Recovering once he realizes that Jongin is messing with him, Kyungsoo chuckles, showing that heart-shaped smile that Jongin adores. “Oh?”

“I’ve caught you in my trap, Commander,” Jongin purrs. “What are you going to do?”

Kyungsoo spins in his arms, breaking Jongin’s hold and turning to face him as one of his hands move to catch Jongin’s wrist. Their noses brush, and Kyungsoo smiles as he realizes he has the upper hand now. He takes a step forward, causing Jongin to step back, and continues until Jongin’s back hits the mapped table. A gentle push, and Jongin lies back on the table, wrists pressed to the table. Surrendering, he lets go of the sword, lost in Kyungsoo’s expressive dark eyes.

“This,” Kyungsoo replies smoothly and then leans down to kiss him.


	7. seven

The air in the bedroom is freezing cold, but Jongin feels warmer than ever, his bare skin brushing against Kyungsoo’s. He sighs as his hands caress Kyungsoo’s hips, and his lips brush against Kyungsoo’s inner thigh. Glancing up, Jongin drinks in Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks, so pink and perfect, and the way he looks down at Jongin in bewilderment is just adoring and sweet.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo breathes.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jongin replies with a heavy kiss to the junction of Kyungsoo’s thigh and hip. He then trails his kisses across his pelvis, smirking at the sharp inhale he hears as he presses his lips to the side of Kyungsoo’s cock.

“I’ve never--” Kyungsoo’s words are cut off by a soft sigh as Jongin continues to tease him, feet sliding against the bed as he struggles to get his bearings.

“I told you I would give you new experiences.” Jongin looks up and grins at him. “Consider this another one.”

The prince’s moans are so deep and expressive, and Jongin delights in hearing them at full volume as he takes him into his mouth. He loves it even more when Kyungsoo grabs ahold of his hair as if to make him stop or push him down to take more. Jongin’s cheeks burn red from the exhilaration and the feeling of being watched.

“Jongin…” His name falls off of Kyungsoo’s tongue like sin as Jongin bobs his head up and down eagerly. The noises are audible, echoing through their chamber and proclaiming their lovemaking to any who would enter, though Jongin thinks they would definitely hear Kyungsoo’s moans first. 

Releasing him with an audible pop, Jongin licks his swollen, cherry red lips before moving down lower, looking at Kyungsoo with smouldering eyes as presses a wet kiss to his entrance. Kyungsoo’s thighs squeeze around his head instinctively, and Jongin giggles, a hand reaching around to pleasure his cock with his hand.

“Feels good, hmm?” Jongin murmurs as Kyungsoo trembles and gasps. “I’ve been told that I’m rather good at this.”

Jongin bends down to swallow him down again, his fingers moving to toy with Kyungsoo’s entrance instead. He feels a sharp tug on his hair as he swirls his tongue around the head, and when the other prince shudders and then stiffens on the bed, Jongin pulls up and opens his mouth as Kyungsoo spills onto his tongue, giving him a good view as he paints Jongin’s mouth and lips.

“You…” Kyungsoo breathes, chest heaving after a heavy ending. “You are...something else.”

Jongin laughs and licks his lips after swallowing, crawling back up to lie on Kyungsoo’s chest. “In a nice way, I hope.” He reaches back to pull the many blankets over them, beginning to feel the chill of the room once more.

They lie in silence and bask in the afterglow and joy of simply being together. Jongin closes his eyes, delighting in the opportunity of being able to just lie in bed with Kyungsoo like this. In the past few weeks, he’d been joining Kyungsoo in his visits to the military base most days. Kyungsoo hadn’t wanted him to as he thought Jongin would be bored, but the younger prince quickly assured him that he would rather be there with Kyungsoo than alone in the castle with his dreadful family. Thus, getting up in the early morning became a norm, and Jongin found himself waking up even earlier for moments like this.

He wanted to spend every waking hour with Kyungsoo. He was just that entranced by him.

“I want to do this all day,” Jongin murmurs quietly, face tucked into Kyungsoo’s collarbone.

“This?”

“Lie here, with you.” He smiles and curls up closer. “Back home, my room has many windows. You can watch the sunrise from the bed. It’s beautiful. I want to do that with you one day.”

“You’d have me in your room?” Kyungsoo raises his brows, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Well…” Jongin pushes himself up on his elbows, face hovering over Kyungsoo’s. “Once we’re married, it will be  _ our  _ room.”

“Married…” Kyungsoo sighs and closes his eyes as if resigned. “You would really want to marry me?”

Furrowing his brows, Jongin pouts. “Of course, I--” He stops himself short at the sound of a commotion outside their bedroom door, the sound of hurried footsteps, followed by hushed voices, and then a hurried knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kyungsoo sits up in a flourish, and Jongin moves to cover the two of them with the blankets as he too gets up.

“Prince Kyungsoo, there has been an incident at the Northern border.” A frantic-looking male servant says as he bursts in through the door, and in the darkness Jongin can see Yuri and Ten standing behind him with concerned faces. 

“Incident?” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

“A skirmish broke out, and now the whole fort is on edge,” Yuri clarifies, crossing her arms as she steps forward. “We must leave at once. I’ve already asked for a carriage to be prepared.”

Jongin’s eyes widen. From how it sounded, it seemed as though the outcome of the situation was uncertain. How long would Kyungsoo be gone? What if it was the beginning of war or a standoff that would last for months? His heart began to pound at the thought. He didn’t like the idea of being separated from Kyungsoo for any longer than a few days.

The servant and generals left to give Kyungsoo some time to get ready. Jongin remains on the bed, watching Kyungsoo move about the room as he hurries to get dressed. He looks stressed already, as he naturally would be, and Jongin aches to soothe him but instead a million things stay resting on his tongue.

“Let me go with you,” Jongin manages to request, looking at Kyungsoo with begging eyes.

Promptly, Kyungsoo stops his movements and affixes Jongin with a firm stare. “No.”

“But…” Jongin’s voice turns small. “I-I can help and--”

“You can’t go. It’s too dangerous, and that isn’t me undermining your abilities,” Kyungsoo turns his back to him as he grabs his coat from a hook and puts it on. “I don’t want to risk you getting injured or losing your life. Not to mention, the journey is long and rough. It’s much colder than it is here.”

With a resigned sigh, Jongin slumps back down onto the bed, a heavy frown on his face. “Well, you best come back soon...and  _ unharmed _ .”

“I will.” Kyungsoo’s voice is softer this time, and Jongin turns his head on the pillow to see him approaching the bed.

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

Jongin sits back up and holds out his hand, looking at Kyungsoo expectantly. Confused, he places his hand in Jongin’s, and the younger prince lifts it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the scarred knuckle of Kyungsoo’s middle finger.

_ “May your journey be fruitful and safe,” _ Jongin murmurs in Apriterrian. He then looks up at Kyungsoo with a sad smile. “We say that to those going to war, though I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand once before leaning down to press a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “I want you to be safe too. I know it isn’t easy being here alone. I’ll...I’ll miss you.”

Jongin’s heart softens at the sentiment. “Me too. I’ll miss you every night and day…”

All of a sudden, there’s another pounding knock on the door, startling the both of them, and this time it’s Yuri’s voice booming, “Commander, we need to leave now!”

“Go,” Jongin says, releasing Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’ll manage without you. Your men need you.”

Even though he says that, Jongin’s heart aches as Kyungsoo reluctantly backs away and then leaves through the door, closing it behind himself. The cold creeps back in, and Jongin lies back down, pulling the blankets back up to his chin to keep warm. The empty bed reminds Jongin of his first few days here in the castle. Things had gotten better once Kyungsoo had opened up to him and allowed him to accompany him to the military base, but now it seems that he’s back to his lonely days in his room once again.

But has Kyungsoo really opened up to him? He talks more often and smiles most of the time, and Jongin is never bored when he’s around. Yet, some things are missing and unexplained. When Kyungsoo is quiet, he stares off into space, as if there is something there that Jongin can’t see. His hands never heal from his scratching, and Jongin is beginning to wonder if Kyungsoo only does it when he isn’t looking, trying to hide it.

The worst of all is that Kyungsoo looks more and more tired the longer Jongin stays with him. The dark circles under his eyes only seem more prevalent with the passing days, and Jongin has never actually seen his fiancé sleep. He goes to bed with him, of course, but Jongin falls asleep first, and Kyungsoo is already awake when he wakes up. It worries him, as he can’t imagine how Kyungsoo is still standing if he sleeps so little.

Questions swim around his head. Jongin suddenly feels as though he hardly knows anything about the man he is meant to marry. Why doesn’t Kyungsoo like going into his own room? Why does he mumble to himself things that Jongin can’t see or understand? There’s something Jongin doesn’t know, and a bad feeling gathers in his stomach. He’s afraid of what will happen if he finds out. 

What if his beautiful perception of Kyungsoo is torn to pieces?

Somehow, he manages to fall back asleep amongst his frantic thoughts, and when he wakes up, it’s Sehun who is ripping the sheets off of him and exposing the cold to his skin. Jongin grumbles and opens his eyes a sliver to see his servant looking at him with a raised brow.

“Do you plan on lying here all day just because Prince Kyungsoo has left?” Sehun asks, both politely and judgmentally. 

Jongin manages to snatch a single thin sheet back and curls up on the pillow, closing his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

Sehun sighs, and Jongin feels the bed dip as he sits on the edge. There’s a pause of silence, and Jongin hopes that this means he’s given up and will finally let Jongin sleep a whole day away to pass the time. However, a moment later he speaks up again.

“I thought that maybe you would want to hear this from Princess Soojung herself, but I suppose I can pass the message along myself,” Sehun says, suddenly sounding very serious.

Jongin eyes open, looking at his servant for an explanation. “What? What happened?”

“She’s engaged to Prince Baekhyun. It’s official.”

Eyes wide, Jongin sits up instantly, his stomach turning with the thought. First, Kyungsoo has to leave him for an unknown time, and now his cousin is to be wed to an immature, hot-headed prince. He remembers Prince Zitao mentioning it before, but he hadn’t thought that it would really happen. He can’t believe that Soojung’s family would allow this to happen, especially just after Jongin had gotten engaged, and he and Kyungsoo weren’t even married yet.

“I can’t imagine how she must feel…” Jongin murmurs, gripping the sheet tightly in his hands. “Now she’s trapped here, just like me.”

“Do you want to go visit her? She’s having tea with Prince Zitao at the moment.” Sehun stands from the bed, clearly deciding for Jongin as he wanders over to the wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day. 

He’s fitted into high-waisted navy blue trousers and a white blouse with billowing sleeves. Sehun combs his bangs away from his face, and with such a simple look he spends a good amount of time on Jongin’s face - a red gradient on his lids and lined in a bright blue pigment with a deep burgundy lip color. 

Simple black slippers are placed onto his feet and then Sehun is leading him out of the room, seeming as eager to visit Soojung as Jongin is. It’s no wonder that he’s worried as well, considering that he grew up with her just as Jongin had. Not to mention that on the off days where Jongin didn’t accompany Kyungsoo to the military base, he and Sehun had grown quite fond of Soojung and Zitao’s company.

They find the two in their usual parlor in the East wing of the castle. However, the mood is clearly somber and quiet. Soojung sits on the sofa, staring down at the empty teacup in her lap, while Zitao stands by the window, looking out into the frosted grounds that surround the castle. His brows are drawn together and his arms crossed. He clearly isn’t pleased about the news either.

“Prince Jongin has arrived,” Sehun announces quietly, moving to stand off to the side. 

Soojung looks up with misty eyes, and Jongin is quick to move to her side with a saddened look of his own, setting her teacup and saucer aside to hold her smaller hands in his own. Her lips quirk into the slightest smile, which falls just as soon as it appears.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says. “I heard about your engagement.”

Soojung laughs bitterly. “They didn’t even give me a choice, you know? We laughed about it, thinking it would be up to myself to decide, but it wasn’t. Father sent me here specifically to trap me. I’ll...I’ll never be able to go home.” She starts tearing up, her wrist moving to dab at her eyes with her sleeve.

“There is nothing you can do?”

She shakes her head. “All Father told me in his letter is that they’re making arrangements to come to my engagement ball in the next week. He made it clear that I was not to refuse. Was it the same for you, Jongin?”

“I was told I had a choice, but I felt obligated to as a prince. It’s not like I really served any other purpose,” he mumbles. Jongin’s engagement announcement and arrival at Velneique feels like so long ago, when really it had only been a couple months ago. “How is...Prince Baekhyun?”

Soojung scoffs. “Terrible as ever. He doesn’t want to marry me either, and I never know what slur he will call me next. I doubt we will ever become truly married. It will just be a label, nothing more.”

They grow silent, and Jongin can see himself in Soojung. He had the same fears that she had, only her’s have been confirmed as Baekhyun’s character is well known. Jongin had only spoken to him once, and he can’t imagine having to be contracted in marriage with someone like him. It must be exhausting.

Jongin’s gaze moves to Zitao, who hasn’t moved or said a word since they entered. His face is unreadable, and it’s unlike him to be so silent. Soojung looks up as well, and her eyes soften before a sigh escapes her lips.

“Tao, why don’t you come sit down? You’ll get cold standing there for so long,” Soojung offers with a smile. 

Zitao remains silent for a moment, not taking his eyes away from the window, before he says, “Would it really be so terrible?”

“What?” Soojung furrows her brows.

He turns then, sharp eyes meeting Soojung’s with a hardened expression. “Would you truly hate being stuck here? Even if it were with the right person?”

Soojung’s eyes widen, and she glances momentarily at Jongin before murmuring softly. “Let’s not have this conversation right now.”

“Why not?” Zitao raises his voice slightly, walking across the parlor to stand before Soojung. “I’ve...I’ve made it clear to you how I feel about this, so why won’t you acknowledge it?”

With a frown, Soojung suddenly stands up, and Jongin begins to internally wonder if he shouldn’t be here for this. He isn’t blind to the way Soojung and Zitao are always attached at the hip whenever Jongin spends time with them on the off days he isn’t with Kyungsoo. He always wondered about their relationship, but it’s now abundantly clear that there’s something more between them.

“So this is about you?” Soojung scoffs with a fake smile. “I’m getting married to a man I don’t love with no choice, but all you care about are your feelings? How dare you.”

“You know that’s not what I meant--” Zitao tries to explain, but she cuts him off.

“But yes, I would hate it. I would hate being stuck here, even with  _ you _ .” Her tone is sharp and her voice clear. “You’re just like the rest of your family. You don’t care about me, you just want me for yourself.”

Jongin can tell that it cuts Zitao deep as he’s shocked into silence. None of them dare to speak, and Jongin thinks now might be a good time to excuse himself. However, as he moves to stand, the silence is broken by the door to the parlor opening.

“Well, well, well,” Prince Baekhyun’s tone is snarky as he strolls in, eyeing the three of them with his nose turned up. “I somehow knew I’d find you here with Tao. But with Prince Jongin too?” He clicks his tongue. “You  _ berevet _ .”

The last word is unfamiliar to Jongin, but he doubts it means anything good. It’s amusing to Baekhyun, however, as he laughs and confidently strides past Jongin to grab Soojung’s wrist. She attempts to snatch her hand away, but he only pulls harder, glaring at her before switching his attention to Zitao and Jongin.

“We’re getting married, regardless of if you like it or not,” he says in a snarky tone with a twisted smile. “Soojung is going to be  _ my  _ wife. Our engagement ball and wedding are going to be ten times as grand as yours was, Prince Jongin. You know why?” He laughs. “Because no one cares about you and that  _ stray dog _ . You two are both useless to this kingdom.”

“Baekhyun, stop.” Soojung growls, but she is ignored.

A bitter taste fills Jongin’s mouth, but he bites his tongue. He refuses to lower himself to Baekhyun’s level and only averts his eyes in defiance. The words hurt, but it’s not as if it isn’t anything Jongin’s thought to himself before. After being engaged to Kyungsoo for a few months, he’s used to being talked about in that manner. He can take it.

“You’re welcome to come to our ball in three days.” Baekhyun begins to lead Soojung out of the room. “I know you can’t resist showing off your flashy dresses,  _ vineté _ .” He flashes another grin at Jongin, while Soojung offers a sorrowful look, before leaving the room.

Jongin’s head begins to ache with how hard he’s scowling. He’s never met someone so abhorrent in his life. It’s hard for him to imagine bearing being around Baekhyun for so long, and Soojung is going to have to deal with him for the rest of her life.

“I love her,” Zitao suddenly confesses in the quiet room, causing Jongin to look up. “I suppose that’s obvious now.”

“She cares for you as well,” Jongin replies, hoping to soothe his friend’s dejected expression. “But forcing her to make a choice isn’t fair. She has a duty towards her family.”

Zitao sighs, moving to take a seat next to Jongin and holding his head in his hands. “It’s not as if I can stop them from getting married. Father hardly cares for me, and he would rather have Baekhyun married than I.”

“Have you tried talking to Baekhyun himself? Soojung said he didn’t want to marry her.”

Zitao scoffs. “He delights in knowing that I have feelings for her. Marrying her is like a game to him, and he wants to win.”

At a loss with what to do, Jongin raises a hand and squeezes Zitao’s shoulder in comfort. “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help both of you, but I’m just as powerless.”

Zitao smiles gratefully and shakes his head. “It’s alright. This is something that Soojung and I have to figure out ourselves, I think.”

“Will you go to their engagement ball?” Jongin asks, sitting forward to pour the two of them a cup of tea, though it’s likely grown cold by now.

“It’s expected of me as Baekhyun’s brother,” Zitao answers, taking the saucer and cup from him. “Will  _ you _ ? I heard that Kyungsoo left this morning. Are you going to be comfortable by yourself? I can accompany you.”

“That would be nice.” Jongin hadn’t even thought about how he’d have to go alone. Kyungsoo’s family had only been bearable when he was around, but now Jongin has to attend a ball on his lonesome. “I’m definitely going. I refuse to let Prince Baekhyun intimidate me,” Jongin grumbles, glaring down at his tea.

“He is right though. There will probably many in attendance this time around.”

“More people to judge me,” Jongin sighs before looking to Sehun who’s sitting on the servant’s bench by the door. “I suppose we’ll have to give them something they’ve never seen.” He smiles cheekily, and Sehun returns it.

 

The following three days are spent alone. 

It’s very reminiscent of his first days in the castle, and Sehun keeps him company as Jongin figures he should give Soojung and Zitao their space. He remains in his room for the most part, occasionally visiting the library to find another book on some obscure topic. Jongin drafts a longer letter to Doyeon this time, pouring out his heart to her and explaining the exquisiteness and oddities of Kyungsoo. If there was anyone Jongin would trust with his troubles, it would be his twin sister.

With the letter comes sadness as Jongin realizes how much he truly misses his family and home in Apriterre. Doyeon, Dooyoung, Jongdae, Jonghyun, Junmyeon, Minseok, Hyojung, Hyejin, and Heechul - he misses all of his siblings. He may not have been close to some of them because of their age gap, but they still loved and supported one another. He hasn’t heard anything from his family in two months, so he wonders if they’ve long forgotten about him. Or maybe they think his marriage is a sham too.

Jongin wouldn’t care even if they did. He couldn’t care less about how others view his and Kyungsoo’s relationship and engagement. All that matters is what’s between the two of them, and how much it means to Jongin. Which is why he knows that he must put his best face forward come Soojung’s engagement ball.

As always, Sehun knows exactly what Jongin wants, and the day of the ball, he pulls out what is possibly Jongin’s most elegant gown. The dress sits off his shoulders with the sleeves billowing out around his elbows. It’s decorated with a barrage of fabricated flowers sitting on a illustrative scene based on his palace’s gardens and pools. The skirt is large and voluminous, only increased by the hoopskirt Jongin has cinched around his waist beneath.

His golden hair is brushed back, and for the first time in Velneique, Sehun sets Jongin’s crown onto his head. Each of his siblings have a flower or plant that corresponds to their birthdate, and Jongin’s crown is thus decorated with a fabricated representation of a large rosette that comes in various shades of pink. The base of the crown is golden with twenty-one ornate pins attached like sun rays, each representing one year of his life.

Sehun takes his time to perfect Jongin’s face, using shimmering pigments on his eyes and cheeks to give him a glowing appearance. It gives a youthful glow to his now paler skin, a dimmed bronze from months of staying indoors. Looking into the mirror, Jongin feels like he’s back home again, and he smiles.

“I wish Prince Kyungsoo were here,” he says, smile faltering. 

Sehun squeezes his shoulder to soothe him. “He would no doubt be in awe of your beauty, my Prince.”

Jongin laughs, grinning at his servant. “That is what he would say, isn’t it?”

Zitao arrives at his room soon after, dressed in the blue velvet robes of his home country. His eyes widen at Jongin’s appearance as the younger prince stands. “Well, you certainly weren’t lying. You look even more amazing than you did at your engagement ball.”

Smiling, Jongin does a spin in his dress, watching the skirts swirl around him. “I saved this for a special occasion.”

Zitao offers his arm, raising a brow. “Showing off to spite your future brother-in-law?”

“Of course,” Jongin snickers, locking his arm with Zitao’s and allowing him to lead them out of the room. Several servants fall behind them, including Sehun, more than Kyungsoo has ever had. 

The ballroom is decorated the same when they arrive, only with significantly more in attendance. It deflates Jongin to see Baekhyun’s words hang true - that the nobility truly were more interested in their marriage more than Kyungsoo. But his mood soon perks up as his and Zitao’s arrival are announced, and everyone’s gaze turns to him. He smiles and walks gracefully in his slippers, happy to flaunt his culture and status to the Velle people.

He’s also tickled pink that his official title is “ _ Prince of Apriterre and Prince Kyungsoo’s Fiancé. _ ”

Much like when Jongin had arrived to his ball, the royal family are seated on their thrones. King Siwon gives him a welcoming smile, while the rest look at him in disdain. Jongin had forgotten how his past interactions had gone over with the rest of them, especially the Queen and Princess Jieun. Nonetheless he offers a polite smile and bow before Zitao murmurs to him that he can sit in Kyungsoo’s throne.

Kyungsoo’s throne is of the same cold white stone as the others, directly between Princess Jieun and Prince Baekhyun. A red cushion is placed on the seat and wrought iron decorates the armrests and legs. Jongin bows his head once in respect before taking a seat, smiling to himself. It’s nice to know that he has a piece of Kyungsoo with him in this moment.

Thankfully, Baekhyun only rolls his eyes at him, and Jieun turns her nose up. Jongin notes that Baekhyun’s attire is similar to Kyungsoo’s engagement outfit, only lacking the various military badges, and his hair is brushed up from his forehead for once. He looks older and more mature, though Jongin knows that isn’t the case at all.

It’s familiar as the traditional organ music slows and the dancers clear the floor. Jongin is instantly reminded of his first evening in Velneique as the large doors part and Soojung enters. His heart falters, however, as he realizes that she isn’t wearing a dress from Apriterre nor anything that denotes that this is her engagement ball. Soojung’s dress is a deep red and made of thick wool, something clearly from Velneique, and her face is devoid of any pigments or color. She doesn’t look happy at all, plastering on a fake smile as she stops before the royal family and bows. Baekhyun gets up from his throne and meets her, and the traditional dance commences.

Jongin can’t help but reminisce about his first meeting with Kyungsoo. He smiles to himself as he remembers Kyungsoo’s surprising bashfulness, and how the first thing he said to Jongin was a compliment of his beauty. That was the moment Jongin thought that maybe, just maybe, coming to Velneique wasn’t a mistake.

He’s drawn out of his reverie as the dance ends, and the royals are escorted to dinner. It’s pleasant enough with the conversation revolving around the engaged couple - well, until Baekhyun makes a comment about Soojung’s poor taste in Velle fashion. With tears in her eyes, she stands and quickly runs out, and Zitao soon follows, throwing a scowl in Baekhyun’s direction. 

Jongin entertains the idea of following, but he knows that Zitao can comfort Soojung properly. It’s best that he doesn’t draw too much attention to the fact that the bride-to-be has left her own ball. Of course, the family act as though nothing has happened and turn their attention to Prince Chanyeol. Eventually, Jongin gets enough confidence to leave, and no one pays him any attention.

The ballroom is filled with dancing men and women, and he feels compelled to join them, though he lacks a partner. So instead he watches their graceful rhythms and patterns, noting that it’s another Velle waltz. It’s entertaining, but not nearly as invigorating or exciting as dances from his home country. 

“Prince Jongin?”

Jongin startles as someone touches his shoulder, and he turns to see a familiar face smiling at him. It’s one of Kyungsoo’s generals, and he blinks in surprise. “Ah, Jungsoo...was it? What are you doing here?”

He chuckles and grasps Jongin’s hand unexpectedly. “May I have this dance?”

“Um, yes, of course.” Jongin nods, though slightly uncomfortable. He’s never been a fan of being touched out of the blue, but he tries to be polite and allows Jungsoo to lead him into the crowd of dancers.

“You look stunning as always, my Prince,” Jungsoo purrs, his footwork impeccable. “But if you’re wondering why I’m here, Commander Kyungsoo asked me to look after you during the ball. After all, some of us had to stay back at the base while the others went to the border.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.” Jongin ducks underneath Jungsoo’s arm for a simple spin. “Have you gotten any updates from him?”

“Yes, we have. All’s well at the border, and they should be heading back to the base in a few days.” Jungsoo smiles, dimples showing, and relief like no other swarms Jongin’s heart.

Jongin sighs, resting a hand over his heart. “Oh, what a relief. I’m so happy to hear that.” Though he tried not to worry about it, he couldn’t help but think of what danger Kyungsoo could’ve been in. Now he’s overwhelmed with happiness at the thought of his fiancé returning home.

“I figure that these past few days have been quite lonely for you.” Jungsoo’s hand slides lower on Jongin’s waist, effectively snapping the prince out of his thoughts. 

Furrowing his brows, Jongin grabs Jungsoo’s wrist, tugging it away from himself and startling the older man. “I’ve been perfectly content on my own, but thank you for your concern.” He smiles politely before letting go and backing away, the ballad coming to a close.

Jongin turns away, weaving through the dancers, as his smile wrinkles into a grimace. It’s not the first time he’s had to deal with someone coming onto him so plainly like that, but while he’s engaged? Maybe he should turn in for the night while he’s ahead. From the looks of it, there isn’t anyone else that he knows here.

Picking up his skirts, Jongin moves to go find Sehun, only to be stopped by a tap on his shoulder. He turns, curious, and finds an older man standing behind him. He’s unfamiliar, but he smiles at Jongin.

“Excuse me, but you are Prince Jongin, yes?” His voice is kind, despite being a Velle nobleman, so Jongin nods and bows.

“I am. May I ask who you are?”

“I’m Kangta, and I’m the music teacher for the royal family.” Kangta bows respectfully before grinning sheepishly. “I’m sorry to have stopped you, but I’ve been wanting to meet Prince Kyungsoo’s fiancé.”

“Oh.” Jongin is frankly surprised that anyone would be wanting to meet him, especially as Kyungsoo’s fiancé. “Well, it is nice to meet you. I wasn’t aware that Kyungsoo had a music teacher.”

Kangta’s brows draw together in confusion. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Jongin asks.

“Prince Kyungsoo was a young prodigy when it came to playing the organ. It was his dream to become a musician as a child.” Kangta’s smile becomes sad and reminiscent. “But his mother, the late Queen Sohee, forbid him from taking anymore lessons once she found out. I doubt he’s touched the keys since.”

“I...I had no idea.” Jongin frowns. He vaguely remembers asking Kyungsoo’s about his passions before, but the man had never talked about a deep love for music. He’s never even mentioned any sort of childhood dream.

“Well, I had heard that you two were very close, but you must know very little about him then.” Kangta remarks.

“I know,” Jongin sighs. “I’ve been thinking, and I’m not sure I know anything about him at all.”

Offering a sympathetic smile, Kangta replies, “I would help you, but there are secrets surrounding this family that aren’t in my place to tell. It was nice meeting you, my Prince.” With that, he bows once again and leaves Jongin to his thoughts.

His mood sour due to his assumptions being confirmed, Jongin looks back at Kangta’s retreating form before seeking out Sehun once more. He’s done his part for the night, and now he wants to wait patiently for Kyungsoo’s return. Maybe some of his questions can be answered then.

 

A full week and a half after Kyungsoo had left, he returns.

It’s sudden and midday, and Jongin is in the middle of reading a book on Velneique’s history when Sehun appears and tells him that Kyungsoo has returned. Not even missing a beat, Jongin jumps up in excitement and slides on his shoes, dashing out of the room despite Sehun’s calls of his name. He’s thankful he decided to wear pants instead of a gown today.

Jongin doesn’t care how improper he looks as he runs past servants and guards on the first floor, running out into the chilly Spring weather. The snow just dusts the ground instead of piling up to their knees, and the sun finally peeks through the clouds. It sheds a perfect light on the sight of Kyungsoo getting out of the carriage, bundled up from the cold with a pink nose and chapped lips.

When his eyes lock onto Jongin, they go comically wide - just before Jongin collides with him in an embrace. However, Jongin meets some resistance in the form of something hard between their chests. He pulls away from Kyungsoo and glances down to see him holding two ceramic pots containing something Jongin thought he would never see again.

Flowers. Small stalks with blooming, blue bell-like flowers. They must be the rare flowers that Kyungsoo had spoken about, the ones that grew at high elevations.

“My apologies. I didn’t expect it to take so long.” Kyungsoo says, sniffling. “A blizzard held us back a couple days.”

Jongin looks at him in pure awe. “You...You went all the way to the mountains to get these just for me?”

Kyungsoo nods, opening his mouth to speak only to be stopped as Jongin grasps his cold cheeks and yanks him into a deep kiss. His lips are freezing, but Jongin’s are warm, leaving Kyungsoo’s heart pounding and his lungs gasping for breath as Jongin pulls away.

Jongin nuzzles their noses together, grinning from ear-to-ear. “You’re the sweetest man alive, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> berevet = whore  
> vineté = slur for a crossdresser/fool
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all so much for the continued support of this fic ;w; all your comments and kudos mean the world to me!  
> follow me on twitter for updates and previews of upcoming chapters @jongintxt! :3


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: depictions/mentions of abuse, mentions of suicide

_ “Where is he?” _

_ “He’s in the ballroom, my Queen, playing the organ with his teacher.” _

_ The deepest, darkest depths cling to her feet as her steps echo through the corridor. Shadows seem to play games with her form on the walls, caressing Queen Sohee’s spindly ankles and thin shoulders. The music forms a haunting tone and grows louder in volume as she reaches the open doors to the ballroom, spidery white fingers curling around the doorframe as she peers in with narrow black eyes. _

_ Her son sits on the bench before the grand organ, small and unassuming next to his teacher. Though his back is turned, the chub of his cheeks gives away his smile as he follows his teacher’s guidance on the keys. He looks happy. A fool. _

_ Bracing herself, her chest heaves with heavy breaths, black smoke pooling and pouring from her lips. Sohee grips her red shawl closer and announces her presence as she stalks forward over the stone floor.  _

_ “My son,” she says. The organ music stops, Kyungsoo sits still as his teacher turns to look at the queen. _

_ He does not get a chance to speak as Sohee cuts him off. “Leave.” The man quickly bows to both her and Kyungsoo before leaving, knowing his place. _

_ Pleasantly alone, she crosses the distance between her and her only son. “Kyungsoo,” she says, lying her cold hand on his shoulder. “Why aren’t you studying?” Her tone is sickly sweet, and her child trembles. _

_ Kyungsoo starts to sniffle, curling inwardly, but speaks up when her icy fingers touch his neck. “I wanted...wanted to p-play music, Mother.” _

_ “Is that so? You want to be a musician? Then show me what you have learned.” Taking his small, frail left hand in her own, she places it on the keys. “You must have learned something of importance,  _ **_right_ ** _?” She steps back, resting a hand on the ornate wood frame of the instrument. _

_ With trembling fingers, he slowly starts to play the same tune as before. Coal eyes stare into his depths and choke him of breath as he struggles to focus, feeling the room darken. His index finger slips, pressing the wrong key and throwing off the whole song. _

_ The fall board comes slamming down, and no one hears Kyungsoo’s screams or the crack of his fingers over the harsh thrum of the organ. _

_ “You are  _ **_weak_ ** _. You are  _ **_nothing_ ** _ to me, and you are the reason I am dying and losing the crown.” Blood trickles from her bottom lip as she spits pure venom. “How will you be king, you pathetic child?! You should have never been born. You are cursed and wicked!” _

_ “M-Mother!” Sobbing and shivering, Kyungsoo lifts his trembling hands and broken fingers to his ears, protecting them from her voice. He cries and cries, begging for her to stop and apologizing, but her toxic words squirm into his head like thousands of insects. He is infected. _

 

Sometimes Jongin wakes up at odd hours of the night. 

He isn’t exactly sure why, as he’s usually a deep sleeper, but typically he manages to fall back asleep. The one thing he does note before drifting back to sleep, however, that the space beside him is empty and cold. Jongin makes sure to clutch Kyungsoo tight in the evening, yet he always manages to drift away from his side.

Tonight is different. Tonight, Jongin can’t fall back asleep.

Jongin’s eyelids are heavy as he slowly opens his eyes, complete darkness shrouding the room with only a sliver of moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. As he gradually comes to, he notes the absence of his fiancé just before his ears pick up the sounds of groaning and moaning. 

“No more...please…no…”

Rubbing his eyes, Jongin tiredly pushes himself up from the bed to sit up. He adjusts to the darkness and just barely makes out Kyungsoo’s form, sitting on the edge of the bed as Jongin has found him to be most mornings, though never this early. He murmurs continuously, staring intensely into the dark corners of their room.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin mumbles groggily, crawling closer to Kyungsoo. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo’s breathing is labored. “She’s there...She won’t l-leave me alone…” He lets out a sob, clawing at his ears and shaking his head, his whole form trembling. “D-Don’t look at me! Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away…” He continuously repeats.

Just like that, Jongin is wide awake and filled with concern. He looks around the room and sees nothing but empty space and furniture. Reminded of their first meeting and the nonexistent spiders, Jongin tries to pull one of Kyungsoo’s hands away from his ears, noting the wet and sticky feeling of blood. “Kyungsoo, there’s no one there. They can’t hurt you--”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo yells, pushing Jongin away and bruising his chin with his elbow. It startles the young prince for a moment, a flash of fear coursing through him before he catches Kyungsoo’s terrified face in the moonlight. 

“M-Mother! I-I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo yells, the loudest Jongin has ever heard him speak. He gets up to move, but Jongin is quick to hug him from behind, dragging him back to the bed. Instantly, Kyungsoo begins to thrash as he sobs, hitting Jongin’s arms and chest.

It’s terrifying and stressful as Jongin doesn’t know what to do or how to calm him down. He’s not even sure what Kyungsoo is so scared of, never having seen him act this extremely. It’s strange, but the fear is genuine in Kyungsoo’s eyes, so Jongin holds him close.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin murmurs. “She can’t hurt you. Not when I’m here,  _ mi petulina _ .” He repeats these comforting words over and over until he manages to coax Kyungsoo to look away from the room. 

His heart breaks as he cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks, wiping the tear streaks from his skin. Kyungsoo’s eyes still stray, but Jongin tells him to look at only him, to focus on him. Eventually, his breathing calms, and he moves to bury his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, finally quieting. 

“She’s always there,” Kyungsoo whispers after a moment of silence. “Mother is always watching. I can’t sleep because…” He trails off.

“Because of what?” Jongin asks, raising a hand to pet Kyungsoo’s short hair.

Kyungsoo simply shakes his head, rubbing his wet nose into Jongin’s neck. Afraid of pushing him further than he should, Jongin resists the urge to ask him anything else. He just wants to ease Kyungsoo’s pain, at least for tonight. 

“Let’s lie down.” Jongin guides his fiancé to lie back against the pillows and takes his place next to him, gathering Kyungsoo into his arms once more. He melts against Jongin’s chest, hiding his face into his neck again.

After pulling the warm blankets over them, Jongin resumes petting Kyungsoo’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. And when Kyungsoo suddenly tenses up, as if he can hear something that Jongin can’t, the younger prince lays a gentle hand over one of Kyungsoo’s ears and starts to sing softly a song of his youth.

_ In the spring, the flowers bloom _

_ In the summer, they sing a sweet tune _

_ We bid them goodbye in winter and fall _

_ But we do not miss them at all _

_ Because they will always bloom again _

A child’s nursery rhyme of rebirth - Jongin sings it quietly over and over again, even though his eyes droop, and he has to hold back a few yawns. But finally Kyungsoo’s breathing deepens, and he grows lax in Jongin’s hold, deeply asleep.

Kyungsoo’s had to deal with this all on his own. Jongin doesn’t quite understand what  _ it  _ is, but he can feel Kyungsoo’s pain and fear. It’s no wonder Kyungsoo never seems well-rested as he seems to be haunted by some version of his mother. Jongin isn’t so sure he wants to know what she did to him to make him so afraid of her.

With questions swarming his mind, Jongin falls asleep, holding Kyungsoo close.

 

In the morning, Kyungsoo is seemingly fine.

Kyungsoo wakes up early as always but before he can climb out of the bed, Jongin tugs him back, the two of them kneeling on the bed. Affixing Jongin with a confused expression, he stops. It’s then that Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo has lost the panic and fear he had worn all night. He looks the same as always and composed - almost  _ too  _ composed.

Placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s bare shoulders, Jongin looks him carefully in the eye. “Are...Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh…” Jongin hesitates. “I just thought...after last night…”

“Last night?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “Did something happen?”

Jongin’s hands slip from his lover’s shoulders, falling limply to his lap. For a moment, he wonders if it was all a dream, but Jongin knows it was real. He can remember everything clearly unlike the murky memories of dreams. It was Kyungsoo who had forgotten. But why?

“N-Nevermind…” Jongin is afraid to bring it up. He doesn’t want to possibly trigger some bad reaction from Kyungsoo. Maybe it’s best he doesn’t remember it all. “It was just a dream.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to be concerned. “Are you sure? You don’t seem well-rested. Perhaps you should stay here for today.” He feels Jongin’s forehead.

Panic builds in Jongin’s chest. He’s afraid of leaving Kyungsoo on his own for the day, so he shakes his head. “I’ve missed you. Stay here...with me.” It’s not a lie, and Jongin brings both of Kyungsoo’s hands to cup his cheeks, kissing the palms. The dried blood is still there from last night.

Kyungsoo hesitates. “But my duties…”

“I want to plant the flowers you’ve given me. I can’t do that at night, and that’s the only time you’re by my side,” Jongin pleas. He knows how much Kyungsoo’s work means to him, but Jongin wants him to himself. “You can’t take one day off from your duties just for your fiancé?”

“Well, I…”

“Please?”

Kyungsoo’s thick brows furrow but eventually he sighs and relents - to Jongin’s relief. “Very well, but only because you feel a little warm.”

Jongin smiles gratefully, grasping at Kyungsoo’s wrists to draw him closer. “Let’s go back to sleep then. I’m a little cold…” He pouts, and Kyungsoo immediately lies down with him, bringing the blankets to cover the two of them completely after ringing the bell above their bed. 

It’s cozy, and Jongin curls up to Kyungsoo. Exhausted, his heavy eyes close, and his mind melts away the memories of the night before. 

 

He wakes up a few hours later, the sunlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains. Jongin is relieved to find Kyungsoo lying by his side, and then feels a little guilty for even suspecting that he would leave. 

Sehun brings him a light lunch with some bitter Velle medicine that has Jongin grimacing by Kyungsoo’s request. It does rid him of the tired ache in his head, so Jongin doesn’t mind it as much.

He dresses in a simple white buttoned shirt, high-waisted mauve pants, and dark boots with no makeup, prepared to help Kyungsoo plant his beautiful flowers. Like this, Jongin looks more like a commoner of his country, but Kyungsoo still kisses him and calls him handsome.

Kyungsoo dresses similarly in simple attire, stating that Spring has come for Velneique, though it still feels as cold as ever to Jongin when he steps outside. The older prince suggests that they plant the flowers in the Western courtyard, by a large fountain that is next to the path leading to the military base. It’s a quaint little patch of slowly blooming greenery, now that the snow has melted in the areas touched by the sun.

“How does it look in the summer?” Jongin asks as Sehun and another servant bring the gardening shovel and flowers.

Kyungsoo shrugs, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. “Not much different than this. We typically don’t invest much in the grounds because of the harsh winter season.”

Frowning, Jongin makes a note to change that. He steps closer to the large fountain, still partially frozen the deep water looks like its endless. It’s dark and swirling beneath the thin ice layer. Leaning closer, he tries to peer in, only to be startled as his wrist is grabbed and he’s yanked back.

He turns to see Kyungsoo looking at him with wide eyes, a look that reminds him of the night before.

“Don’t go near the fountain,” Kyungsoo murmurs in a grave tone.

Jongin timidly nods, and Kyungsoo releases his grip, letting out a heavy breath as he turns to take the small shovel from Sehun’s hands. It takes Jongin a moment to recover before he kneels down with Kyungsoo next to the patch of grass where they plan to plant the flowers.

He guides Kyungsoo on how much to dig and how to gently plant the flowers and pack in the soil. It’s peaceful and relieving to do something he loves with his husband-to-be, but Jongin’s mind is once again darkened with curiosity of the night before. He needs to find out what plagues Kyungsoo’s nights and what about the late queen has him so afraid of things that aren’t there. 

To be honest, he’s afraid of asking Kyungsoo. Jongin doubts that the answers are anything good, and the last thing he wants is for Kyungsoo to hurt more by bringing up potentially bad memories. But he hopes that by finding out what he can, he will be able to help heal some of Kyungsoo’s wounds.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s soft voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Oh!” Jongin quickly looks up, plastering a smile on his face. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.” 

Kyungsoo gestures to the ground in front of them with his soil-covered hands. “Does it look alright? I-I did as you said…”

The two budding flowers are packed perfectly in the ground, the soil pressed neatly down around their stalks. It’s obvious that Kyungsoo listened carefully and took his time to follow Jongin’s direction. Jongin can’t help but smile, his heart warmed, and he turns to quickly peck Kyungsoo on the lips, watching his cheeks bloom pink in surprise.

“Good job,  _ mi petulina! _ I love it.” Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks lovingly, kissing him again.

“ _ M-Mi petulina _ ?” Kyungsoo mumbles the words, unfamiliar.

Jongin gasps, covering his mouth with his hand. He’d only been calling Kyungsoo that in his head, but it must’ve slipped out by accident. Now it’s his turn to blush, and he sheepishly admits, “My pretty petal.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise almost comically, and Jongin can feel his cheeks turning warmer beneath the hand that still rests there. “O-Oh…”

“You don’t mind?”

“No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Though, I don’t think I am as pretty as a flower petal.”

Jongin giggles, combing a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, which has grown a little since they first met, bangs nearly brushing his eyebrows. “I think you are.” He kisses him again.

 

The following day, Jongin elects to stay at the castle while Kyungsoo returns to his military duties. His eyes sag with exhaustion after another night of staying up during the early morning to make sure his fiancé doesn’t experience the same terrors as he had the night before. Jongin wonders how long he can keep this up before giving into exhaustion. 

He could’ve slept the day away afterwards, but Jongin made sure to have Sehun arrange a meeting for him, a small afternoon tea for two. He needed to know more about this family’s past, and he hoped that he could find out more this way.

A knock on the door announces his entrance, and Jongin looks up from his book.

“Tea in the library? How quaint.” Prince Chanyeol says as he steps through the threshold. “I never really frequent this wing of the castle.”

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Prince Chanyeol.” Jongin bows his head in respect before gesturing to the chair on the other side of the small table. “Please, have a seat.”

Chanyeol chuckles as he sits down, his simple silver crown sitting pretty on his auburn curls. “I never expected this. I think it’s well known that you dislike my family and I.”

“You haven’t given me many reasons to like you.” Jongin sips at his tea, painted lips touching porcelain for a moment. “Regardless, I would like to ask you for a favor. From one man to another.” He smiles.

“Man?” Chanyeol questions with a smirk as a servant pours him a cup of tea, plopping multiple sugars into it.

Jongin doesn’t take the bait and instead continues on. “I want to know about Prince Kyungsoo and his mother.”

Chanyeol startles in mid-sip of his sugary tea, evidently not expecting that request. He swiftly recovers, placing the cup back down on its saucer and clearing his throat. “Why would you want to know that?”

“I think I should know if I’m going to be marrying him. As his brother, I figured you would be knowledgeable enough to ask.” Jongin keeps his voice level, knowing if he slips up, Chanyeol would most likely tease him and leave without giving him the answers he desires.

Staring him down, Chanyeol narrows his eyes as if sizing Jongin up to determine if he should speak or not. But after a moment of silence, he shrugs and sits up a little straighter. “I suppose I could tell you, from one man to another.” He turns and motions to the servants. “Leave us.”

Jongin straightens himself as well, nodding to Sehun to leave him alone with the crown prince. “What can you tell me?” He asks as soon as the door closes.

“Baekhyun and I were born when Kyungsoo was four, so I can only tell you what I know through my perspective and what I’ve heard.” Chanyeol expression is completely serious. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but we typically don’t talk about the past here, especially concerning Kyungsoo and his mother.”

He clears his throat. “Queen Sohee was known to be very kind and quiet when she married Father. She was well-spoken and beautiful, but after Kyungsoo was born, she changed. She wasn’t...in the right mind, and she couldn’t care properly for Kyungsoo or the kingdom for that matter. Father decided to take another wife shortly after, in hopes of bettering the kingdom’s image.”

“After we were born, it broke Queen Sohee. And…” Chanyeol hesitates momentarily before continuing. “To put it lightly, she wasn’t kind to Kyungsoo. I never witnessed it, but there were rumors that she...abused him behind closed doors.”

A shiver runs up Jongin’s spine as his fears are confirmed. His hands grip the skirt of his gown tightly as he thinks of the fear in Kyungsoo’s eyes that night. He was so terrified, and Jongin wonders if it’s because he had been reliving the horrors his mother put him through.

“When I was five, Queen Sohee ended her own life. They found her in the West Wing fountain in the morning where she had drowned herself. Kyungsoo began acting strange after that, showing signs of madness, which I’m sure you’ve witnessed by now. At first, I thought it was because he missed his mother, but it just kept escalating. When he was nineteen, he tried to drown himself in the fountain too. Baekhyun and I had to drag him out of the water in the middle of the night.”

Something wet hits the back of Jongin’s palm, and he belatedly feels the hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart aches for Kyungsoo, having now fully understood the extent of his pain. “He’s clearly ill.” Jongin wipes the tears from his cheeks. “Why haven’t any of you tried to help him? I don’t understand.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “If we knew how, we would’ve. Mother thinks he’s afflicted with some sort of bizarre curse, and Father just took his crown away and gave him something else to do. No one  _ wants  _ to care. It’s easier that way.”

“He’s your brother!”

“I know.” Chanyeol sighs, his face falling and suddenly looking somber. “I know you think I hate my brother, but I envy his freedom. He doesn’t have to mingle in court affairs, and he got you - someone he actually loves and someone who cares for him. That’s why I’m going to ask you for something in return for our little meeting here.” He smiles, but it isn’t malicious or sly like before. Jongin’s seeing a side of Kyungsoo’s family that he hasn’t seen before.

“What is it?”

“Go home and take Kyungsoo with you.” Chanyeol lays his hand over Jongin’s on the armrest as a plead. “This place isn’t good to him, and it never has been. If you want to help him, go back to Apriterre.”

Jongin nods immediately, though he’s unsure of how he’ll accomplish that with Kyungsoo being a military commander. Kyungsoo has been reluctant to even leave his position for a day, so how would he agree to giving up the position completely? But he knows the long ranges and sunshine of Apriterre can heal anyone’s wounds, even those that are deep inside.

Taking a shaky breath, Jongin then stands up as the truths told by Chanyeol suddenly sink in again. “I-I need to go to him. Thank you, Prince Chanyeol. I mean it.” He bows his head quickly, leaving the library.

“You’re not too bad. I’m glad Kyungsoo has you,” Chanyeol murmurs to the empty room.

 

“Prince Jongin! Wait!” Sehun calls after him.

Jongin pants as he runs across the cobblestone path leading to the military base, gripping his skirts in his hands. He’s too impatient to use a carriage, earning odd stares from the castle guards who watch him go. Sehun struggles to keep up with him, holding Jongin’s cloak that he’d forgotten. 

He wants to see Kyungsoo, wants to tell him how much he means to him. That’s all he thinks about and what keeps his minimal energy up.

The soldiers outside the base are surprised to see him, and Jongin stops to catch his breath, Sehun nearly knocking him over with the force that he throws the cloak over his cold shoulders as he affixes Jongin with a glare. “What…” Sehun pants. “What were you thinking?”

“I need to see him,” Jongin answers sternly before turning to the soldiers. “Take me to Prince Kyungsoo.”

One of the soldiers brings him to Kyungsoo’s office and when the doors open, Jongin can tell he’s meeting with generals Yuri and Ten as Kyungsoo suddenly stops mid-sentence, straightening up from his hunched position over the map, eyes widening as he notices Jongin in the doorway. “Jongin? Is something wr--”

Kyungsoo’s cut off as Jongin hugs him wordlessly, squeezing him tightly as he starts to tear up again. 

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispers, his voice wet.

Worried and nervous, Kyungsoo pulls away, looking up at his fiancé in concern and glancing over him as if to inspect for any injury. “A-Are you alright? Why are you crying? Did something happen back at the castle?”

To his surprise, Jongin chokes out a laugh, dabbing at his eyes with the back of his hand to rid himself of his tears. Instead of answering, he cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks and leans down to kiss him deeply, flustering the older man in front of his men. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin murmurs as he pulls away, soft eyes looking into Kyungsoo’s. “I think I want to marry you.”

It’s almost comedic in how wide Kyungsoo’s eyes become, his ears and cheeks reddening. His lips tremble as he tries to find his words, stumbling verbally for a moment before he reaches to hold Jongin’s face gently, like a fragile treasure. “I l-love you too.”

Jongin smiles brightly down at him, unable to take his eyes off of him despite the generals around them awkwardly clearing their throats. Yuri claps her hands once, looking at the rest of them with a grin. 

“Where are your congratulations? We have a wedding on our hands!” She exclaims. Ten laughs and joins her in congratulating the two, and Jongin’s heart feels full.

Kyungsoo’s hands fall to rest on Jongin’s chest, bringing his attention back to him. “Let’s get married,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more chapter left + an epilogue! :') pls anticipate!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @jongintxt!
> 
> and if you've been a fan of my works for a while, 2019 is my 5 year anniversary of writing exo fics! i wanna do something special, so pls fill out my survey: https://goo.gl/forms/gScChuowa7mDLufB2


	9. nine

The wedding preparations are in full swing the following week as a date is announced for the next month. Invitations are sent out to Apriterrian and Velle nobles alike, as well as some from other countries. Evidently, King Siwon will only pull out all the stops for Kyungsoo and Jongin when their official marriage is involved.

Unfortunately, Jongin doesn’t have any say in the wedding planning as by Velle tradition it’s planned by the Queen. It was a stab to his heart when Kyungsoo admitted that to him, but Jongin is willing to ignore that fact. All the fear and anxiety from before melts away whenever he just thinks about being married to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seems to be in a happier mood too. Jongin still stays up to watch him fall asleep, but it becomes easier for Kyungsoo to sleep, and Jongin holds his hands more as well to keep him from scratching himself. After a few days, it seems to be working, and Jongin feels a little sense of pride in knowing that he can help Kyungsoo in this way. They become nearly inseparable as Jongin spends his time at the military base with Kyungsoo.

He also gets to learn about Velle wedding traditions, those that occur before, during, and after the actual wedding. Some of them are a little strange to him, like how they have to express their love through a written vow, instead of a dance. How can words summarize the feeling of love more than the body? But others are more familiar, such as the making of their couple portrait before the marriage.

At least, Jongin had thought so.

“No dress. No colors on your face,” Queen Jiyeon clearly states, having arrived at Jongin’s quarters an hour before their portrait appointment with the artist.

Sehun’s hands freeze on the palette of the colored powders. 

“None?” Jongin’s expression becomes heartbroken. “But...in Apriterre--”

“This is Velneique.” She glares. “You will wear pants and act like a man. We will not have your traditional portrait stand out from the others in our gallery.”

Jongin clenches his jaw as his hands grip the fabric of his robe tightly. “With all due respect--”

“Or,” she interrupts with a mocking smile, “would you prefer to be seen as a woman? Which would you prefer, Prince Jongin?”

He knows this is payback for his obvious distaste towards their first meeting, and Queen Jiyeon is relishing in it. Jongin wants so bad to stand up to this insult towards his culture, but he knows that she holds the power to make their wedding a disaster or even call it off, so he has no choice but to do as she says. It pains him as he waves away Sehun’s palette and asks him to choose another outfit.

Jongin feels ugly the entire time he sits on a stool in front of Kyungsoo as the artist captures their image. His clothes are so bland and his face is bare. Kyungsoo must sense this, however, as he murmurs an apology to Jongin.

“It’s alright.” Jongin pats the hand resting on his shoulder. “I’ll manage looking boring for a few hours.”

He earns a snort and a chuckle from Kyungsoo, prompting the artist to ask them to stop talking and look forward. Jongin struggles to wipe the smile from his face, and he’s pleased to see at the end of the session that the artist got too frustrated to change it, and the two of them are smiling in their portrait.

It only further reassures Jongin that no matter what is thrown at them, at least Kyungsoo himself will get Jongin through this wedding.

“Did you hear?” Jongin speaks up from his lounged position in Kyungsoo’s office chair, toying with one of his hairpins that he’d taken out. “My parents wrote me back! They’re going to be coming to our wedding.” He grins in excitement.

“Really?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, looking up from the scroll he’s reading. “That’s...That’s good.” His expression looks a little troubled.

Instinctively, Jongin sets aside his hairpin and reaches to hold Kyungsoo’s hand, reading his thoughts. “Don’t be scared. They’re going to love you.” Jongin gives him a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? I…” Kyungsoo shakes his head, frowning.

Jongin stands up, moving closer to place his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Do you love me?” he asks.

Kyungsoo looks up at him in confusion. “Yes.”

Smiling, Jongin leans down to kiss him chastely. “Then you have nothing to worry about. I love you, so they’ll love you. All that matters is us anyways. I wouldn’t care if they didn’t like you - but they will.”

He doesn’t look entirely convinced but nods nonetheless, so Jongin kisses him again in reward, this time more deeply. They both sigh into the kiss, Jongin’s arms winding around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer. Evidently, they should technically be virgins when they wed, so they’ve been cutting back on their lovemaking. Another reason Jongin can’t wait until the wedding.

Their cheeks are flushed and lips are pink when they pull away, and Jongin murmurs, “I miss that.”

“Soon.” Kyungsoo smiles, reaching to tuck a lock of Jongin’s blonde hair behind his ear.

There’s a knock at the door then, and they turn to see a soldier there, accompanied by General Jungsoo. The soldier bows before speaking, “Your presence is requested back at the castle, Prince Jongin.”

“Ah!” Jongin claps his hands in excitement. “Sehun must have my dress ready for my fitting.” He hadn’t brought a gown worthy for the wedding, so Sehun has been tasked with making one from scratch with fabric available in Velneique.

“Already?” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin before addressing Jungsoo. “Escort Jongin back to the castle, if you would.”

A bitter taste settles in Jongin’s mouth at the idea of having to bear through a walk with the very man who had attempted to court him while engaged. He never told Kyungsoo about that as he wasn’t sure how, but Jungsoo hasn’t made another unwanted advance since, so Jongin’s sure he can manage.

“It’ll be my pleasure, Commander.” Jungsoo smiles and bows once before he motions to the door. “Shall we go?”

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner.” He wipes the red pigment from his lips off of Kyungsoo’s skin, earning a soft smile before Jongin turns to follow Jungsoo out the door.

He had hoped that the soldier would accompany them to the castle, but Jongin and Jungsoo part ways with him almost immediately, and Jongin is forced to walk in stifling silence with the older man along the cobblestone path between the base and castle. It’s awkward, and Jongin isn’t sure what to say to someone who he rejected the last time they had spoken. He doesn’t regret it at all, so maybe it’s best that he just stays quiet.

“How are preparations for the wedding going?” Jungsoo breaks the silence.

Jongin looks at him in surprise but quickly recovers. “It’s, um, it’s going great. As far as I know, at least, the Queen handles all of that. I’m just doing as I’m told.” He chuckles.

“That’s good. How is Prince Kyungsoo faring? I can imagine this is a lot for him,” Jungsoo comments, grinning.

“What do you mean?” Jongin furrows his brows.

“Well, I don’t think anyone expected him to get married so soon. He’s so focused on his work, you know.” Jungsoo puts his hands up defensively.

“Oh.” Jongin turns to look ahead as he walks. “He’s actually been great. I think he’s really happy that we’re getting married, and I am too.” He smiles to himself, thinking back to when he basically asked Kyungsoo to marry him. That was the happiest Jongin has been in a long time.

“So you don’t have any doubts?”

Jongin stops, the two of them having reached the fountain. “What is that supposed to mean, exactly?” His tone turns sharp and his eyes narrow.

Jungsoo smiles innocently, though to Jongin it appears fox-like. “Don’t act like you haven’t seen him at his worst. With all due respect, he’s  _ mad _ , my Prince. Do you really think that someone like that can be a caring husband?”

“I wouldn’t have asked him to marry me if I hadn’t thought so.” Jongin almost scoffs at the audacity of one of Kyungsoo’s generals to question his own commander. “I think you should stop inserting your opinions where they aren’t needed.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Jungsoo’s smile is sickeningly sweet as he takes a step closer to Jongin. “All I’m saying is that you deserve so much more.”

Visibly cringing, Jongin glares him down and backs away. “Do  _ not  _ come near me, and do  _ not  _ approach me again or I  _ will  _ tell Kyungsoo about this.”

With a huff, he turns and starts to walk away, but a hand suddenly grabs his wrist and yanks him back, and Jongin hears the sharp metallic hiss of a sword being drawn as Jungsoo’s arm winds around his waist, sword poised at Jongin’s neck.

“Release me.” Jongin attempts to remain calm though his heart is pounding in his chest and his eyes are focused on the castle, begging for someone to come out and help him. It’s times like this that he regrets his country’s customs of not being armed at all times.

“This could’ve been so much easier.” Jungsoo’s breath on Jongin’s neck makes him shiver. “But you have to be difficult, don’t you? I don’t mind though. I think it’s adorable how hard you try.”

It’s when Jungsoo reaches for the buttons of Jongin’s shirt that he begins to struggle in the general’s hold. Jongin kicks and elbows him as best as he can, but it’s difficult when he’s trying not to get his throat slashed in the meantime. He yells and thrashes, but his strength seems to have vanished with the days of lounging around in the castle.

Jungsoo’s hold wavers momentarily when Jongin kicks him in the shin, but the older man only curses and holds his blad closer to Jongin’s neck, making a small cut on his chin. “Stop struggling or I’ll cut that pretty face of yours!” He growls.

At that moment, Jongin could care less about his face, and he shoves Jungsoo away, knocking him to the ground and ignoring the sharp drag of the sword across his cheek and down his chin. Clutching his chin and feeling the hot blood run down in rivulets, Jongin moves to make a run for it - but something swipes at his ankle, knocking him sideways.

Everything goes black as something hard meets his head, a harsh pain ringing in his ears. Jongin tries to open his eyes, only to see double with shaky vision as his limbs attempt to grab onto something cold and wet. The fountain…?

He can hardly get his bearings before rough hands pull him up and then push him down into the shockingly cold water. Jongin gasps and immediately icy water fills his mouth, burning his throat as the breath rushes from his lungs. His weak hands attempt to push himself up, but the fountain is too deep to feel the bottom and the hands on his head and shoulder are forceful, keeping him under.

It’s terrifying as Jongin starts to lose consciousness, his vision slipping away as he stares into the black abyss at the bottom of the fountain. His fading mind wonders if this is the end for him and everything else, and at the forefront of his mind above all else is Kyungsoo.

And then the pressure from above is gone, and Jongin is tugged out of the water.

Sweet, sweet air fills his burning lungs as he coughs and coughs out brisk water, steadying himself with his palms on the ground as he gasps for air. After almost vomiting, he collapses, his arms unable to support his spinning head and blurred vision. Jongin curls up on the ground, and it’s then that his ringing ears pick up a yelling voice.

His murky eyesight finally settles on the view of Jungsoo and Kyungsoo. The yelling is Kyungsoo, who looks mad with rage as he lands blow after blow onto his general, swords abandoned. Jongin can hardly react, hardly has the energy to as his heavy eyelids close in what feels like a slow blink.

When Jongin opens them again, Kyungsoo is sitting on Jungsoo’s chest and pummeling his face with punch after punch, his fists and Jungsoo’s face a bloody mess. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide and almost trance-like as he glares down at his fallen opponent.

“How dare you. You hurt him. I’ll never forgive you.” He repeats over and over like a mantra.

Jongin only has the energy to reach out a hand towards his love as he lies there, the wound on his head bleeding profusely. He wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hand and tell him to stop, that it’s okay, that Jongin’s fine. But instead Jongin watches him pummel a dead man into the ground.

The sunlight shines off of Jongin’s forgotten hairpin, abandoned on the cobblestone.

Jongin’s eyes slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> this was originally going to be one chapter but i discovered it's too long (and i like suspense), so now it's split in half soooo just one more chapter + an epilogue left! again, thank you all for your support :>
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated! follow me on twitter @jongintxt


	10. ten

Help had arrived just after that. A servant had spotted them, and Zitao had managed to drag Kyungsoo away while servants tended to Jongin. But Kyungsoo couldn’t be calmed down, so it took a hit from General Yuri to knock him unconscious, and he was subsequently moved to a cell to stop any further incidents from happening.

It takes a few days for Jongin to wake up, and Sehun and Soojung are right by his side, along with the royal doctor. He had suffered a major head wound and a couple of deep cuts on his face, but Jongin isn’t in pain because of those. 

“The marriage has been called off as well,” Sehun informs him, a sad smile on his face as he sits next to Jongin’s bed. “The King and Queen are asking that we leave once you’ve recovered from your injuries.”

Tears well up in Jongin’s eyes immediately. “But… Kyungsoo…”

Soojung sighs, reaching over to rest her hand on Jongin’s. “I think it’s best you forget about him.”

“No!” Jongin rips his hand away. “We… We’re still engaged.”

“Jongin, you saw what he did. He’s… dangerous.” She shakes her head. “If your mother and father knew, they wouldn’t want you to marry someone like him.”

Jongin’s hands clench into fists and his head aches as he goes quiet. He can’t help but admit to himself that when he plays back the memories of that day, he too is scared. He’d only barely seen or heard about that side of Kyungsoo. It’s unfamiliar to him and incomparable to the Kyungsoo that Jongin knows and loves. The lowest part of him wonders if he’d ever be in danger himself the longer he’s with Kyungsoo.

But the wiser part of Jongin knows that isn’t true.

“He’s not dangerous,” Jongin murmurs. “He was just scared, and I was too.”

The following week, when Jongin feels well enough to walk around, he has a hard time convincing anyone of that. He constantly asks a reluctant Sehun if he can see Kyungsoo or at least talk to him, but the answer is always no. Jongin feels powerless and heartbroken as he thinks of Kyungsoo locked in a cell all by himself. He’s sure that they aren’t treating him well at all, and Jongin’s never given any updates on his condition. It’s devastating. 

Sehun offers to begin packing Jongin’s things, but Jongin forbids him from even touching anything. He has no intention of leaving without Kyungsoo, no matter what anyone else says. Jongin won’t abandon him here, and he has to keep his promise to Prince Chanyeol.

The worst news comes just a few days later when Zitao visits Jongin while he’s resting in bed. 

Zitao’s somber look as he sits on the edge of the bed has Jongin immediately sitting up and looking at him in concern. “What’s happened?”

“Soojung said I shouldn’t tell you, but I think you should know.” Zitao smiles sadly at him. “It’s been decided to admit Kyungsoo to an asylum in the Northern part of the country.”

Jongin’s heart stops in his chest. He’s only heard of asylums by word of mouth, and he knows that they are meant to aid people who are mad and unwell. But Jongin’s also heard that they’re almost like prisons, and it terrifies him to think of Kyungsoo being put in a place like that. Maybe he doesn’t know Kyungsoo as well as he had previously thought, but Jongin is positive that locking him in a prison will do more harm than good.

“No. I won’t allow it,” Jongin says in a stern tone as his hands tremble. “He’ll die there.”

Zitao nods as if he was expecting that reaction from Jongin. “I agree, but I’m suspecting that the King and Queen have run out of ideas. There’s only so much we can do for him at this point.”

“Have you seen Kyungsoo?” Jongin reaches to clutch Zitao’s arm in desperation. “No one will tell me about him. Is he alright?”

He holds Jongin’s hand, squeezing it once before placing it back on the bed. “I have, but he won’t talk to anyone, and he’s been given some sort of drug to keep him that way, I think.” Zitao shakes his head.

“Drug?” Jongin gasps. 

It’s as bad as he had thought, or maybe even worse. He can’t imagine how Kyungsoo must be feeling or how lonely he is. More than ever, he feels the urge to see Kyungsoo immediately. If he won’t talk to anyone, maybe he’ll talk to Jongin.

“Tell me where he is,” Jongin begs. “Please, Zitao, I  _ need  _ to see him. You have to help me.”

“I don’t know, Jongin. Your head is still…” Zitao hesitates, gesturing to the bandage wrapped around Jongin’s skull. “It could be dangerous.”

“Please,” Jongin repeats. “I-I might not get another chance.” His eyes glisten with tears as his voice breaks with the last syllable.

There’s a pause of silence before Zitao sighs and gives in. “Alright. Don’t let Soojung know that I told you, but in the east wing of the castle, on the fourth floor, there’s a large wooden door. He’s being held there. It’s not very much of a cell as it is an empty room with a lock on the outside.”

Jongin smiles in relief, sitting up more and moving closer to embrace Zitao, feeling him stiffen in his arms. “Thank you. Not just for this… but for everything. I’ll miss you.”

“M-Me as well.” Zitao gingerly embraces him back and then pulls away. “So you’re really going home?”

Jongin nods with a sure look in his eyes. “I am, and I’m making sure that Kyungsoo comes with me.”

“I can get you a hearing with my father. You could persuade them to allow you to bring Kyungsoo back to Apriterre with you.” Zitao smiles, and Jongin eagerly nods again.

“Please, that would be wonderful.” For the first time in a week, Jongin feels hopeful.

Once Zitao leaves, Jongin gets himself out of bed and fixes his appearance, not that there’s much he can do other than put on some decent clothes. He doesn’t enjoy his bare face, but Jongin can’t risk letting Sehun know of his plans. His servant would not approve of him sneaking out of his room to see Kyungsoo. Usually around this time, Sehun is doing laundry, so Jongin knows he should be able to slip out without notice.

He still feels a little lightheaded as he takes his first steps outside of his room, but Jongin composes himself, not wanting any passersby to suspect anything out of the norm. Luckily, on his journey over to the east wing is peaceful, only passing a few servants who only bow to him respectfully before being on their way.

However, Jongin stops on the second floor of the east wing when he sees none other than Prince Baekhyun. He doesn’t have any time to turn around or hide as Baekhyun spots him just as soon as Jongin does and a sly smirk spread across his face.

“So you can walk around now, huh?” Baekhyun sneers, his grin mocking. “I heard your head cracked like an egg.”

Shame courses through Jongin’s veins, and he immediately wishes he could just rip the bandages off of his head. Instead, he gathers himself and makes to walk past Baekhyun - only for the other prince to hold an arm out and stop Jongin in his tracks.

“Not going to greet me? How unusually rude of you.” Baekhyun moves closer to Jongin and then taps his own head a couple times. “Your head is really broken, huh.”

“Please get out of my way, Baekhyun.” Jongin’s head is really starting to ache, and he isn’t sure how much of a painful conversation with Baekhyun he can handle at the moment.

Baekhyun scoffs. “I know you’re on your way to see that stray dog. You aren’t even engaged to him anymore, you know? He’ll be stuck in that mad house soon enough.” He snorts and then sneers. “But then again...you probably belong with him there,  _ vineté _ .”

When Jongin remains quiet after his attempt at an insult, Baekhyun chuckles. “No response? Shall I go and tell Mother and Father what you’re up to then?” With a sly smile, he turns to leave.

However, Baekhyun only gets a step away before Jongin is yanking him back by the collar of his shirt and then pinning him against the wall, gripping the lapels of his coat. The glare in Jongin’s eyes is like nothing Baekhyun’s ever seen, and he shudders in fear.

“ _ My culture is not a joke _ ,” Jongin murmurs in Apriterrian, his tone cold and serious. “ _ My country is not a joke, my health is not a joke, and  _ **_certainly_ ** _ my relationship to Kyungsoo is not a joke. I’ve had it with your snide comments and insults towards Kyungsoo and I. Provoke me again, and I will not  _ **_hesitate_ ** _ to put you in your place. Understood?” _

Baekhyun quickly nods, eyes wide in panic and his hands up in surrender. He’s exactly what Jongin expected - all bark and no bite. Never meaning to actually hurt him, Jongin releases Baekhyun and steps back. 

“Treat Soojung better. She doesn’t want your marriage either, so there’s no reason to make her feel any more miserable than she already does,” Jongin commands with a stern stare, and Baekhyun nods again. “Good. I’ll be on my way then.”

Jongin turns and makes his way down the hall, quirking a small smile as he hears Baekhyun swift steps in the opposite direction. He’s a little proud to have finally defended himself, and he’s almost confident that he put some fear in Baekhyun for once. Jongin won’t be pushed around by this toxic family anymore. He refuses to be after everything he’s been through in his months in Velneique.

He soon reaches the fourth floor, and his walk quickens as does his heartbeat during his search for the door Zitao had described to him. Jongin spots it at the end of the hall soon enough, a single guard standing outside. That causes a bit of worry for Jongin, who wonders if he’ll even be allowed in.

To his luck, however, the guard didn’t seem well-informed and immediately straightened up when Jongin approached, bowing his head in respect. “Prince Jongin, are you here to visit?”

Jongin, who had prepared to flaunt his authority in order to be allowed access, smiles and nods. “Yes, if you would please let me inside.”

“Of course.”

The door is unlocked, and Jongin feels a thousand emotions clouding his chest as he steps inside the cold and dark room, the only light emitting from a lit candelabra in the corner. His heart stops at the first sight of Kyungsoo in a couple of weeks. 

Curled up on the bed with his back facing Jongin, Kyungsoo’s wrists are shackled together, and he’s dressed in only his undershirt and typical black pants. He looks so pale and so small that Jongin feels his heart shattering in seconds. Jongin feels no fear towards this man, only sadness. It takes him a moment to gather himself before he’s approaching Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Kyungsoo…?” Jongin stops before the bed. “I-It’s me. It’s Jongin.”

There’s a small pause before Kyungsoo finally turns his head, and when Jongin sees his droopy eyes, he’s reminded of the fact that Kyungsoo had been drugged. Recognition soon builds in Kyungsoo’s gaze, and Jongin watches his eyes fill with tears before he’s struggling to get up from the bed. Jongin reaches out to help him without even thinking  and moves to sit across from Kyungsoo, holding his bloodied hands which are littered with fresh scars and are so cold.

“You’re… alright,” Kyungsoo breathes, his voice scratchy from disuse as the tears stream down his cheeks. “I was… scared.” His lips tremble as his gaze travels to Jongin’s head and the bandage there.

Jongin’s heart melts in relief at Kyungsoo’s words, and he wipes Kyungsoo’s tears gently, even though he can feel himself crying too. “Don’t worry about me. It was just a little knock on my head.” He smiles softly.

Kyungsoo’s face twists, as if thinking about the events of that day, and he squeezes Jongin’s hands tighter with his trembling ones. “Sorry,” he mumbles, head hanging with drowsiness. “Lied… to you.”

Confused, Jongin frowns and moves closer to Kyungsoo. “Lied to me? About what?”

Struggling to find the words, another stray tear streams down Kyungsoo’s cheek as his breath hitches. “Apparently… I have the… madness.” His voice is so quiet that Jongin hardly hears him at first, and when he does, it feels like a punch to the heart.

“No, no,  _ mi petulina _ .” Jongin is quick to embrace Kyungsoo, the other man’s hands pressed between them. “There’s nothing mad about you, nothing wrong with you. You just… you need help. I think people have mistreated you your whole life.” The words flow out of his mouth before he can stop them, and he wonders if they’re even the right words to say at all.

“Not… scared?”

“No, never of you.” And it’s the truth. “I love you, no matter what. I’m going to get us out of here. I want to take you home with me.” Jongin pulls away, looking into Kyungsoo’s tired eyes.

“Apriterre?” Kyungsoo’s brows furrow, and Jongin senses the twinge of apprehension in his voice.

“Please.” Jongin knows his plan will never work if Kyungsoo isn’t willing to follow it. “I think you’ll really like it there, and I don’t want to be forced to leave without you. The King is ordering that I go home once I’ve healed, and I don’t think I have much time left.” His voice breaks with the last word, fearful of the possibility of being separated from Kyungsoo forever.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo shakes his head almost immediately, though the movement seems to dizzy him. “No… No… Stay together.” His hands slowly search for Jongin’s and grasp them weakly. “Don’t… Don’t leave… me.”

“I won’t.” Jongin leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead gently. “We’re staying together, married or not. I’m going to get you out of here, I swear.”

“Wanted to… protect you…” Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter, and Jongin knows this is probably a lot for him in the drugged state he’s in. He looks exhausted already.

“I know,” Jongin says. He pulls away and encourages Kyungsoo to lie back down on the bed, joining him on the small cot as well. It’s a tight fit, but Jongin feels the small amount of tension in Kyungsoo’s otherwise loose limbs disappear as he holds him from behind. 

Tucking his face into Kyungsoo’s nape, Jongin’s once-broken resolve strengthens. Not once has Kyungsoo treated him badly during his months in this castle, always approaching Jongin with a gentle hand and patiently allowing him to adjust. It’s baffling to see how someone so kind and selfless could be so troubled and weighed down, broken into this state. Now, Jongin just wants to give that kindness back to Kyungsoo, give him what he deserves, and give him the aid he needs.

“It’s my turn to protect you.”

 

The hearing with King Siwon and Queen Jiyeon that Zitao requested for Jongin comes only two days later. He does his best to look presentable, though the bandage on his head still remains as do the healing scars on his face. Anxiety runs rampant in his veins as he thinks of the possibility of failing to convince the King and Queen or being denied immediately.

“Are you sure about this, my Prince?” Sehun asks him as he escorts Jongin to the throne room. He’s been nothing but doubtful of Jongin’s decision to bring Kyungsoo back to Apriterre with him. No matter what, he and Soojung still want to convince him that Kyungsoo is dangerous.

Jongin side-eyes him with a firm look. “Do not speak again if you mean to insult my decision.”

He feels bad when he sees hurt flash across Sehun’s face, but Jongin’s tired of being looked down on for his defense of Kyungsoo, and he never imagined that his own servant would doubt him too. It’s frustrating, but that frustration only drives him to want to succeed during his hearing.

The rest of the walk is spent in silence, and in no time the imposing throne room is before them. Two guards open the doors for him, announcing his arrival, and Jongin enters the room, the small heels of his shoes clacking against the stone floors.

It’s a room very similar to the ballroom, only smaller with a red mosaic path leading to the set of thrones in the center. Both King Siwon and Queen Jiyeon are seated there, looking only mildly interested in Jongin’s presence. They clearly aren’t looking forward to what he has to say, and Jongin can’t say he didn’t expect a lukewarm reception. Everything that happened recently is his fault in their eyes.

Approaching the thrones, Jongin bows once and then straightens up, facing them with confidence. “I’ve come to ask for your permission to take Prince Kyungsoo back to Apriterre with me, Your Highnesses.” He hopes that by getting straight to the point, they will see how determined he is.

Queen Jiyeon laughs in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Prince Jongin. A decision has already been made.” Her haughty look annoys him. She is clearly glad that Kyungsoo is being sent away.

“I know, but I was hoping you would hear me out. Prince Kyungsoo could benefit from the bright sunlight and the open fields of Apriterre,” Jongin explains. “I think getting away from here is what’s best for him.”

“What’s _best_ for him is going to that asylum where he can be _dealt_ _with_.” Queen Jiyeon holds her head high, and to Jongin’s disappointment, King Siwon only nods in agreement.

“He’s not a  _ monster _ to be locked up,” Jongin rebuttals with a frown. “He needs help like any ill person.”

“This isn’t just some physical ailment,” she scoffs. “He killed a respectable general, with his fists, might I add. Do not stand there and attempt to convince me that Prince Kyungsoo is anything but mad and a danger to our family and people.”

Jongin knew that it wouldn’t be easy to convince them, but he was hoping that Queen Jiyeon wouldn’t be the dominant voice here. He knows she despises himself and Kyungsoo, and she will fight tooth and nail to see them both go away. She’s the one who probably suggested the asylum in the first place.

Stepping closer, Jongin fixates his gaze on the quiet King Siwon. “Prince Kyungsoo is your flesh and blood. You’re just going to neglect him and send him away?” He asks.

He must have pricked a nerve as King Siwon straightens up and glares down at Jongin. “You dare to question my authority?”

“He’s your son, and your last connected to Queen Sohee,” Jongin continues, overstepping many boundaries but not backing down. “Do you not even care about how he’ll be treated at an asylum? It surely won’t be any better than your treating him here.”

King Siwon’s expression falters, while Queen Jiyeon is quick to react in his stead. “You insolent, little  _ vineté _ !” Her tone is a growl and her raised voice echoes through the throne room, drowning out the noise of the door opening behind Jongin. “I knew you were nothing but rotten when you came to this castle, and now you are disrespecting us in our own--”

“I agree with him.” A new voice interrupts them from behind, and Jongin turns around to see Prince Chanyeol approaching, a smile on his face. “I’m the one who suggested Prince Jongin take Kyungsoo with him in the first place.”

The appearance of her own son seems to shock the Queen entirely. “Ch-Chanyeol…”

“Is that true, Chanyeol?” King Siwon asks, looking more interested in the conversation now.

“Yes.” Chanyeol stops to stand next to Jongin. “Kyungsoo is my brother, even though we don’t want to acknowledge it. Being here is killing him because of what happened to Queen Sohee, so I think getting him to a new environment where he’ll be treated well is the best option.” 

King Siwon becomes pensive after listening to his son, rubbing his chin in thought, while Queen Jiyeon looks at him in worry. Jongin throws Chanyeol a thankful look then. Maybe he should have sought out his or Zitao’s help with this in the first place. Blood is thicker than water, so if the King and Queen were to listen to anyone, it would be their own children.

The silence is filled with the anticipation of what King Siwon will say, the Queen and two princes eager to hear what his decision on the matter will be. Jongin says a small Apriterrian prayer in his head, knowing that if this doesn’t go well he’ll be out of options and will be forced to give up.

All the tension finally bleeds out of the room when King Siwon finally speaks, “I’ll grant your request, Prince Jongin. Take Prince Kyungsoo to Apriterre with you.”

Jongin’s legs almost give out beneath him at the relief that swarms his heart. A wave of emotions overtakes him, but he manages to contain himself as he bows deeply. “Thank you. Thank you, King Siwon.” He bites his lip to keep himself from crying.

Chanyeol claps his shoulder once the Queen motions for them to leave and guides Jongin out of the throne room. “I know you’ll keep Kyungsoo safe,” he says.

Jongin nods, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks as he smiles. “I will. I promise.”

He leaves Jongin with a grin of his own, and although Jongin can’t completely excuse what Chanyeol has done in the past, Jongin thinks he’s redeemed himself to a point with his aid to his cause, especially now at the most crucial point. 

Sehun approaches him once Chanyeol leaves, eyes searching Jongin’s for an explanation, but Jongin only smiles and tugs at Sehun’s sleeve.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vineté = slur for crossdresser/fool
> 
> and so that was the last chapter :( not to worry though! i will be adding an epilogue after to finish this story off properly. i can't promise when it'll be out because uni started up again, but hopefully soon! thank you guys so much for supporting this fic, it means a lot to me!
> 
> pls follow me on @jongintxt i have no friends
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
